Pokemon Special: VastCobalt & DeepCrimson
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Secuela de PS: Cobalt & Crimson. Él, a quien todos buscan, el muchacho de la sonrisa brillante y los ojos resplandecientes. El niño de la luz, cuyo nombre no conosco. Ese niño que no existe en este mundo.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Nankabe Town era un pueblo maravilloso, y después de 13 años, ella había aprendido a amarlo con toda su alma. Una joven se paseaba por los caminos del poblado; de cabello negro que caía por debajo de sus hombros, sus grandes ojos azules resplandecían con el brillar del sol, su estadía en un clima tropical había coloreado su piel de forma no muy extrema, pero lo suficiente para lucirla.

Con una gran sonrisa, saludaba a la gente que transitaba las calles; gente que conocía de toda la vida, gente que podría llamarse su familia.

Como parte de una rutina, de la cual ya había olvidado la razón, llegó al parque del pueblo, donde varios niños jugaban. Se sentó en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, y se dedicó a amirar a los niños.

_"Y... ¿Te estás quedando aquí con tu familia?"_

Sintió un terrible escalofrio recorrerle la espalda entera, y desde la esquina de su mirar, ubicó la silueta de alguien. Pero al girarse, no había nadie. Siguió buscando a sus alrededores por unos minutos, no estaba segura de a qué, pero se mantuvo buscando.

Esa voz...

* * *

><p>Había perdido toda noción de tiempo y espacio, pero sabía que se encontraba en un bosque. Siguiendo sus pasos, casí sobre sus talones, venía esta extraña criatura que se había convertido en una especie de guardian, que cumplía todos sus deseos, sin necesidad de pedirselo. Esa criatura... que tenía sus ojos.<p>

El dragón bufó, impactando su aliento gélido contra el cuello de su contraparte humana, y al instante, ambos dejaron de caminar. El muchacho, de aspecto pálido y cansado, alzó su mano al cielo y chasqueó los dedos. El dragón, tomando esto como señal, lanzó una ventisca hacía las copas de los árboles, haciendolas estremecer. Después de unos segundos, de entre las ramas y hojas, calló un bolso, justo frente al muchacho.

"Increible." Murmuró una voz femenina, antes de soltar una risilla. Acto seguido, una desconocida personalidad se lanzó al suelo desde su esconidte entre las sombras, revelandose ante el humano y el dragón. "Tienes unos sentidos muy agudos, ¿Sabes?"

"¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó el muchacho de ojos amarillosos, sin cambiar el semblante en su rostro. La muchacha arqueó una ceja, extrañada, antes de volver a reir.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Me diras que ya me olvidaste?" Preguntó ella. La muchacha se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a andar en circulos alrededor del humano y su pokemon. "Después de la molestia que me tomé para encontrarte-"

"Tu nombre." Interrumpió el muchacho, cortante. Le enfermaba que lo trataran como un idiota. "¡Ahora!" En complicidad, el dragón de hielo rugió estruendosamente. La chica se detuvo, les miró a ambos de reojo y sonrió, antes de extenderle su mano al muchacho.

"Amethyst." Se presentó la chica. El joven miró su mano con desconfianza por unos segundos, antes de estrecharla.

"Grey."

"¿Grey?" Repitió la castaña, confundida. "Tu... ¿Te llamas Grey?"

"Creí que me conocías." Murmuró el de cabellos grices, sonriendo levemente. La chica frunció el entrecejo levemente, para después agachar la mirada y soltar la mano del chico. "No soy quien tu creías, ¿Cierto?"

"Pero... no tiene sentido." Susurró Amethyst, más para si misma que para Grey. "Tu... compartes sus sueños."

"_Sus_." Repitió el muchacho, con sorna. "De nuevo _él_."

"¿Por qué compartes sus sueños?" Preguntó la chica, de pronto sonando desafiante, casí amenazadora. "¿Cúal es tu vinculo con él?"

"_Él_." Gruñó Grey. "Ese tipo... cuyo nombre no conosco... Cuentame de _él_."

"...Lo siento." Se excusó ella, para después dar media vuelta, y darle la espalda. "Pero no me conviene que sepas de él." Y sin más, Amethyst comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ellos. Sin embargo, Kyurem comenzó a olfatear el ambiente con desesperación. Grey miró a su criatura por encima de su hombro, y después volvió su mirada a Amethyst, sorprendido.

"Tú..." Murmuró, deteniendo a la muchacha unos pasos delante de él. "Tú eres... igual a nosotros." La de ojos amatistas miró al par por encima de su hombro por unos momentos, tratando de descifrar el significado detrás de esa frase. Sin embargo, 20 segundos después, se había marchado.

* * *

><p>Aunque llevaba toda la mañana dando vueltas por el pueblo, sin ningún objetivo fijo, no había dejado de pensar en esa silueta que vio temprano ese día. Era... familiar, en cierto modo, pero no podía terminar de identificarla. Ahora, había llegado a uno de sus lugares favoritos en Nankaba Town; la colina más alta, desde la cual se podía apreciar toda la isla. Ella simplemente se recostó en la hierba, y se dedicó a admirar las nubes viajeras en el cielo.<p>

¿Cúantas historias podrían contarle esas nubes, de poder hablar? Cuerpos esponjosos que venían de los rincones más lejanos de la tierra. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh-

_"Sunnyshore City."_

Antes de que el escalofrio terminara de abandonar su cuerpo, la muchacha ya estaba de pie, buscando cualquier indicio de vida, cualquier cosa que se moviera. Y entonces, en medio de la myriada de colores en los que se había convertido su visión, vislumbró a alguien: una persona en la playa, mirando en dirección hacía ella. Estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguirla bien, pero sabía que era la misma silueta del parque. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, la chica corrió colina abajo, sin importarle si ese desconocido era peligroso.

_"Estoy en una misión." "¿Hoy a quién le arruinaremos la vida?" "Suena como una forma muy bonita de estafarme."_

La voz se hacía más y más clara, inundando su mente, aturdiendo sus oídos. Había cerrado los ojos y ahora solo corría usando su memoria como guía, manejada por puro instinto. Finalmente, sus pies golpearon la arena, y abrió los ojos: no había nadie. Esa persona ya no estaba allí.

El sonido de las olas siempre había logrado relajarla, hacerla olvidar sus problemas. Quizá debía olvidar el asunto, quizá sería mejor para su salud y seguridad. Esa persona no podía ser tan importante si seguía ocultandose de ella.

_"Oh, ¿Te estás rindiendo?"_

Esta vez, sintió una brisa de aire en su cuello, pero no hizo nada; no se movió. Sabía que al hacerlo, esa persona desaparecería. Estaba equivocada: si era alguien importante. Todas esas frases... eran memorias, eran recuerdos, frases que alguien más le había dicho alguna vez.

_"Pero para mí, la playa no significaba diversión.."_

"Era solo el único momento del día en donde podría estar con las personas más importantes para mí." Terminó la morena, sin la más remota idea del origen de aquellas palabras. Trataba de ver, desde su visión periferica, a aquella persona que estaba a sus espaldas, pero le resultaba imposible. "...¿Quién eres?"

Nadie le respondió, no esperaba que lo hiceran. Así como tampoco esperaba aquel objeto pequeño que cayó sobre la arena a sus pies. Lentamente, y sin mirar atrás, la chica se arrodilló y tomó el objeto redondo: una moneda. Por varios minutos, la muchacha se mantuvo mirando la moneda, absorta del mundo a su alrededor.

"Cara, me muestras tu rostro." Anunció ella, aún mirando la moneda. "Cruz, dejaré de buscarte." Un tanto dudosa, la muchacha lanzó la moneda al aire, y la atrapó casi al instante, la puso sobre el dorso de su otra mano y la reveló. "...Adelante."

Pero nada pasó. Ella pudo haberse quedado allí por horas, y él nunca hubiera mostrado su rostro. Pero-

_"No me refiero a eso, Ness. Si eres importante para mí."_

Y entonces, esa persona volvió a su memoria, ese rostro sonriente regresó frente a sus ojos. Ese cabello dorado, esos ojos brillantes, la forma en que le miraba. No pudo contenerse; sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas a la arena, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

"..Co..." Murmuró ella. No podía- No podía atreverse a decir su nombre. El nombre de ese niño con el que soñó tantas noches, el niño que rompió su corazón, ese niño que en solo uno días se convirtió en...

_"Eres importante para mí."_

No pudo evitar reir un poco. Por mucho tiempo se imaginó como resultaria un reencuentro con el chico de Sinnoh, pero un día, aún cuando no estaba segura de cuando exactamente, un día... ella dejó de pensar el él. Dejó de recordarlo, de extrañarlo. Y ahora, completamente de la nada, estaba de regreso, y ni siquiera se dignaba a mostrar la cara.

"Eres increible." Murmuró Ness, aún de rodillas en la arena, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sonriente. "Han pasado 3 años, y no me das la cara. ¿En qué clase de hombre te convertiste, Rayito de Sol?" No hubo una respuesta más que el sonido del viento y la marea. "¿Acaso terminaste tu misión? ¿Acaso haz venido a algo más? He de decir que me intriga un poco la manera tan... supernatural en la que vienes a molestarme. Es cobarde. Lo cual no tiene sentido; uno pensaría que después de vernos desnudos uno al otro no te daría pena mirarme a los ojos."

"¿Acaso moriste?" Preguntó ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas desbordar por las esquinas de sus ojos. "¿Estás muerto y ésta es tu manera de venir a despedirte? ¿Eres un fantasma ahora?" Una vez más, solo estuvieron los elementos para charlar con ella. "Dices que soy importante para tí... Entonces, ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme hasta ahora? ¿Soy la última en tu lista? ¿Soy la última persona de la que te debes despedir? Acaso... ¡¿Signifiqué tan poco para tí?"

_"No, no es algo que..."_

La frase se desvaneció en el aire, mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la muchacha. Ness se rodeó a si misma con sus brazos, sin molestarse en retener sus lágrimas, dejando que cayeran sobre la arena.

Pero no cayeron solas. Por cada lágrima que ella derramaba, la arena se mojaba dos veces, en otro punto frente a ella. Como... como si alguien llorara con ella.

"Algún día..." Murmuró Ness, antes de limpiar su rostro con el dorso de su mano, para después ponerse de pie, y mirar al lugar donde cayeron las lágrimas del chico. "Algún día te miraré a los ojos... y lanzaré la moneda nuevamente. Juro por dios que caera Cruz."

_"Cara, te vas, y no me volverás a ver nunca más. Cruz... me besas, y podrás hacer después lo que tu quieras."_

Era por esto que debía encontrar a su hermano, y embarcarse en una nueva misión.


	2. Promesa

**Promesa**

Muy bien, esa era una preocupación menos en su cabeza. Ness se merecía todo menos pensar que no tenía ningún valor para él. Mientras Cobalt la veía dormir, no podía evitar rememorar aquellos días que pasó con ella, la forma en que le hizo sentir, la forma en que le hizo ver lo mucho que cambió. Y ahora, era ella la que había cambiado -madurado, es más. Había crecido y ahora era una hermosa adolescente. Y él... él seguía igual. Seguía siendo un niño estúpido.

"¿Qué... es lo que sucedió conmigo?" Se preguntó el ojiazul, mirando sus manos a través del manto oscuro de la noche. "¿Donde estuve todo este tiempo?" Miles de preguntas corrían velozmente en la mente del chico, pero logró congelar todo tren de pensamiento cuando se percató de una sombra, moviendose en la habitación. "¿Quién está ahí?" Estupendo, Cobalt. Aún si hubiese alguien ahí, no podrían escucharte.

"Zo." Se escuchó chillar a algo. Desde debajo de la cama de Ness, una rafaga negra salió disparada, se adherió a la pierna del chico y después saltó para posarse sobre su hombro derecho.

"¡Ah!" El niño retrocedió un par de pasos, tratando de identificar a la criatura que se montó sobre él. "Tu eres..." Honestamente, Cobalt nunca había visto algo como esto: era un Pokemon, eso era seguro, pero no se parecía a ninguno que él hubiese visto antes. Tenía forma de zorro, sus ojos eran de un verde pálido y su pelaje era de distintos tonos de negro y rojo. "Te pareces mucho al Pokemon que ví en aquella ocasión." Murmuró Cobalt, examinando a la curiosa criatura, quien le devolvía una mirada con la misma expresión. El zorro se acercó lentamente al rostro del rubio... y mordió con fuerza su nariz.

"¡Ah!"

* * *

><p>"Será más complicado de lo que pensabas." Escuchó decir a Amethyst.<p>

"Te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en mis sueños." Murmuró el ojirojo. Se encontraban de nuevo aquí, uno frente al otro, entre estas absurdas tinieblas que se sentían como un hogar para él. El único lugar en su universo en el que se sentía cómodo. Un lugar al que ella no era bienvenida.

"Perdoname la vida, pero no me permitirías verte en ningún otro lugar." Dijo la castaña, antes de soltar una pequeña y juguetona carcajada. "Hablé con Grey."

"¿Y qué?"

"¡¿Y qué?" Repitió ella, sumamente molesta. "Me encontré con el cuerpo andante de tu hermano perdido, ¿Y solo puedes decir eso? ¿No te pica un poco la curiosidad por saber más al respecto?

"Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre Grey." Afirmó el pálido entrenador. "Solo hay una cosa que podrías decirme, una respuesta que sigo buscando..." Amethyst agachó la mirada- sabía de lo que él hablaba.

"Él... dijo algo que..." Murmuró ella, y Crimson levantó la mirada, para inspeccionar su rostro. "Algo que me hizo sentir... extraña."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dijo que yo soy..." Aquel susurro se perdió en el infinito vacío de la mente de Crimson. Dando un giro de 360°, la de ojos amatistas borró su expresión preocupada y la reemplazó por una sonrisa. "Olvidalo. No tiene importancia."

"Ya veo..." No había caso en presionarla. De hacerlo, ella podría simplemente salir de allí sin darle una respuesta. "Amethyst... Lo prometo." Ella sonrió al escucharlo. No podían terminar un encuentro sin que él dijese las mismas exactas palabras.

"Lo sé: "Lo traeré de vuelta""

* * *

><p>"Bueno, Hades: bienvenido a Sunnyshore City." Murmuró el rubio, entrando a su ciudad favorita en todo el mundo. ¿Cúando fue la última vez que estuvo aquí? Por alguna razón, no se sentía nostalgico, ni alegre, ni de ninguna otra forma que llegó a imaginarse alguna vez. Siempre pensó que volver a su hogar sería algo hermoso, pero solo... se sentía como entrar a cualquier otro lugar al que hubiese ido ya: familiar, pero al mismo tiempo aburrido.<p>

Caminaba por las calles atestadas de gente, pero ninguno de ellos se giraba a verlo. Cobalt se había percatado de este extraño fenomeno, justo un día después de haber despertado en aquella cueva: al principio, los niños de Lacunosa podían verlo, escucharlo y hablar con él, pero después... era como si hubiese dejado de existir. ¿Acaso Ness tenía razón? ¿Era posible que estuviese... muerto?

"No, me niego a pensar eso." Susurró el rubio, frenando su caminata, con la mirada fija en el suelo. "Además, no puedo estar muerto: no recuerdo que haya pasado algo donde pudiera perder la vida. ¡Debo pensar positivo!" Exclamó el rubio, lanzando los brazos al aire, derribando a Hades de su hombro. "¡Hoy será un gran día!"

"¡Zoru!" Y como si tratara de bajarlo de su nube, el pequeño Pokemon oscuro se lanzó hacía el chico y clavó sus colmillos en su pierna.

"¡Hyaaaaaa!"

Un rato después, había llegado al punto más alto y maravilloso de la ciudad: la cima del faro. Había solo un par de personas allí, todos turistas, pero Cobalt sentía como si el lugar fuese solo para él, y desde aquel punto, podía ver el mar, la ciudad entera y a lo lejos el edificio de la Liga Pokemon. Recordaba que de niño siempre quiso ir allí, pero de un tiempo acá, ese sueño había pasado a segundo plano, y ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

"¿Cobalt?"

...Alguien... acababa de llamarlo. El rubio se giró lentamente, con Hades imitando sus movimientos, y ambos se encontraron con un hombre de edad, de ojos marrones y cabello gris. El hombre les miraba con genuino asombro, y ambos, Pokemon y humano le devolvían el gesto.

"Puedes... ¿Puedes verme?" Preguntó el rubio. El hombre en primera instancia arqueó una ceja y le miró extrañado, pero después se soltó a reir.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo verte!" Exclamó, acercandose al muchacho. "Puede que esté viejo, pero no me he quedado ciego aún. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? ¿Cúando volviste a la ciudad?"

"No, no lo entiendes Brick." Interrumpió el ojiazul, retrocediendo un par de pasos. "Algo muy extraño está pasando."

"Disculpe señor." Llamó una voz ajena, y el tal Brick se giró hacía una mujer que le miraba preocupada. "¿Está usted bien?"

"De maravilla. Agradesco su preocupación, pero necesito invitarle una buena taza de chocolate a este muchacho." El hombre avanzó hasta Cobalt pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazandolo hacia si, ante la consternada mujer.

"Señor, creo que debería venir conmigo." Dijo ella, con voz queda, lentamente y arrastrando cada palabra. El hombre ahora lucía confundido, y estuvo a punto de responder, pero el ojiazul lo detuvo.

"Brick, ella no puede verme." Brick le miró sorprendido, notando el semblante herido en el rostro de Cobalt. "Ni escucharme. Nadie puede."

"...Con su permiso, señorita." Se excusó el de ojos marrones, mientras liberaba su agarre sobre el chico y sujetaba su mano. "Debo irme."

Y así lo hizo, arrastrando a Cobalt tras de sí.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu eres... igual a nosotros."<em>

_"Proyecto V-M619... 45%"_

_"No mereces esta vida."_

_"Amethyst..."_

"¡Despierta!" Abrió los ojos, mientras con todas sus fuerzas forzaba el aire en sus pulmones, y lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron aquel par de ojos rojos que había visto durante su niñez, todos los días. Sin embargo, el muchacho dueño de esos ojos lucía todo menos dispuesto a rememorar sucesos de su infancia. Crimson estaba demasiado cerca, mirandole con genuina preocupación. "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?"

"¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?" Pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, y la mirada de Crimson gritaba '¿Acaso eres estúpida?', así que eso lo corroboraba.

"Estás... sudando." Murmuró el moreno, acariciando suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la castaña con el dorso de su mano. "Frio. ¿Qué soñabas?"

"No... no lo recuerdo." Mentira; nada en el mundo podría borrar las imagenes que pasaron frente a sus ojos, pero probablemente no significaban nada, y de lo contrario, no tenía caso preocupar a Crimson sin saber lo que significaban primero... ¿Preocupar a Crimson? "Tú... ¿Estás-"

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Murmuró el entrenador, antes de alejarse de la muchacha con gran apuro. "Trata de dormir."

"Creí que no me querías cerca." Dijo Amethyst, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa burlona se apoderara de sus labios. Crimson, ya sentado en el lugar donde apenas hace unos instantes dormía, le miró por sobre su hombro y suspiró.

"De cualquier manera, tu harás lo que te de la gana." Afirmó el ojirojo. "Si te pido que te quedes, mañana cuando despierte no estarás, y si te digo que te marches, te meterás en mis sueños pero igual no estarás al despertar. Prefiero extenderte la oportunidad de que me sorprendas mañana, cuando pueda abrir los ojos y encontrarte durmiendo en paz. De no ser así, te veré en otra ocasión. De cualquier forma... buenas noches, Amethyst."

La muchacha observó como el mayor de los hermanos se recostaba boca arriba bajo un árbol, mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que acababa de decir. Ella siempre había pensado en Crimson como alguien a quien la compañía humana simplemente no le podía importar menos, pero ahora... practicamente acababa de pedirle que se quedara. Bueno, de cualquier forma, eso fue lo que ella escuchó... Pero no. Él había pedido verla cuando despertara... y Amethyst vivía para complacer a Crimson.

"Buenas noches, Crimson."

* * *

><p>"Ya veo..." Fue lo único que dijo el hombre, y fue aproximadamente media hora después de que Cobalt terminó su relato. Hades daba vueltas por el piso de madera de la modesta choza en la que vivía Brick, mientras que el rubio entrenador esperaba impaciente lo que pudiese decir el de cabello canoso. Si algo tenía claro, era que Brick era muy inteligente: él era la causa por la que Crimson debía tener cuidado con los Pokemon en su unidad de almacenamiento.<p>

"Sé que suena muy descabellado..." Murmuró el rubio, antes de sonreir ampliamente. "Pero sé que si alguien puede ayudarme, eres tú. ¡Qué alegría que tú si puedas verme!"

"Cobalt..."

"Escucha, no te pido que me ayudes a volver a la normalidad." Interrumpió el niño, retomando un semblante cordial. "Solo necesito... que me ayudes a entender qué está pasando."

"Bueno... No lo tengo muy en claro, debido a que nunca había visto algo como esto." El hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el Pokemon zorro que daba vueltas en su piso. "Este Pokemon es un Zorua, nativo de la región de Unova, muy lejos de aquí. Sin embargo, no es un Pokemon común y corriente; existe en el mismo espacio que tú, un espacio donde exceptuandome, nadie puede percibirlos. Dices que tú y tu hermano son las reencarnaciones de Reshiram y Zekrom, Luz y Oscuridad, respectivamente."

"Wow, lo entendiste muy rápido." Murmuró Cobalt, genuinamente sorprendido, sin embargo, el rubio falló en notar la manera en que la mano de Brick se sacudió, antes de volver al bolsillo de su pantalón. "¡De verdad eres listisimo!"

"Es cuestión de imaginación, Cobalt." Afirmó el hombre, sonriendo amablemente al muchacho. "Dejame preguntarte... ¿Haz comido algo desde que despertaste en aquella cueva?" Lo ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, y su quijada cayó un poco. "¿Acaso recuerdas cómo llegaste a Sunnyshore desde Nankaba Town en tan poco tiempo? ¿Te haz sentido fatigado? ¿Cúando fue la última vez que dormiste?"

"Yo..." No sabía cómo responder a eso. Honestamente, solo recordaba estar caminando, y en un par de parpadeos todos esos eventos habían tomado lugar: la cueva, Lacunossa, Ness, Sunnyshore... pero no se había detenido a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué? Y más importante, ¿Cúales eran las respuestas a las preguntas que le hacía Brick? "No... lo sé... Es decir que estoy... ¿Estoy muerto?"

"Es imposible que los muertos renazcan, Cobalt." Afirmó Brick, sin mirarle a los ojos, prestando toda su atención al Zorua acurrucado a sus pies. "No tengo todas las respuestas, pero sé que debe haber una manera de regresarte a la normalidad."

"Y mientras crea en eso, seguiré adelante." El rubio entrenador se levantó de su asiento, arrojó los brazos al cielo y gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Encontraré la manera!"

"¡Zoru!" El Pokemon Zorro se convirtió en una rafaga negra, moviendose a gran velocidad por el piso, para después saltar y brillar con un breve fulgor oscuro. Al desvanecerse ese resplandor, Hades había cambiado de forma, y ahora lucía exactamente como su entrenador. "¡Zoru!"

"¡Wow!" Exclamó el ojiazul, mientras examinaba maravillado a su clon. Zorua sonrió de forma traviesa, mostrando levemente sus colmillos al chico, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la choza. "¡Espera!" El rubio hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero se detuvo en seco. "Brick..." Cobalt se giró hacía el aludido, quien le miraba expectante. "Gracias. Por todo lo que haces siempre por mi." El rubio hizo una educada reverencia antes de salir corriendo tras su Pokemon.

El hombre sonrió melancolicamente por unos momentos, antes de suspirar y volver a sentarse en la silla más cercana, con la mirada fija en el techo.

"Si tan solo supieras..."

* * *

><p>Era increible la manera en que Amethyst podía jugar con sus emociones; porque si, Crimson tenía emociones. Apenas la noche anterior, el ojirojo se había sentido... pues, algo cómodo ante la idea de tener la compañía de la muchacha, y no le molestaría la idea de mirarla al despertar en la mañana. Pero esto... lo que acababa de hacer la castaña no tenía nombre.<p>

"Eres una bruja maldita." Gruñó el muchacho, apretando los dientes con rabia. Sin embargo, la aludida se colgó de su cuello con ambos brazos y le plantó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

"Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas." Y lo gozaba- Amethyst gozaba hacerlo enoloquecer. "Sonríe, ¡Estamos en casa!"

La muy maldita se las había ingeniado para hacerlo despertar en Sunnyshore City, cosa que hacía dudar a Crimson acerca del poder y alcance que tenían las habilidades de Cresselia, el uso que podría darles la loca junto a él, y lo profundo que debía ser su sueño si Amethyst había logrado moverlo entre dimensiones sin que se diera cuenta.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, la castaña se lanzó en carrera hacía el interior de la ciudad, con un iracundo ojirojo siguiendole a su propio ritmo. Para Crimson todo se sentía tan... bizarro. No había puesto un pie en este lugar en más de 3 años, y por razones desconocidas para Amethyst, había una muy buena razón para no hacerlo.

"Crimson." Le llamó la de ojos amatistas. El muchacho levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de ella, quien lucía... ¿Sorprendida? ¿Preocupada? No sabía. Su rostro se había contorsionado en una mueca extraña. "Estás... ¿Llorando?"

Sin siquiera corroborarlo, el moreno le dió la espalda a su amiga, y huyó en una dirección completamente opuesta. Fue entonces que ella lo comprendió: había sido un error traerlo aquí. En toda su vida, Crimson había hecho muchas cosas. Todas traían consecuencias, y muchas de ellas aterraban a la gente. Pero había algo que Crimson nunca había hecho, porque las consecuencias eran aterradoras para él. Él, hasta el día de hoy, nunca había roto una promesa.

_"Lo traeré de vuelta... Algún día, encontraré la forma de traerlo de vuelta."_

* * *

><p>"Un espacio donde nadie puede vernos..." Murmuró Cobalt, con la mirada perdida en el oceano. Había vuelto a su playa, este lugar que simbolizaba tanto para él, el lugar donde practicamente pasó toda su niñez. Pero sin la gente que solía hacer sus tardes especiales, esto solo era un montón de arena junto al mar. "Los extraño a todos..."<p>

"Zo." Llamó Hades. Cobalt se revolvió en la arena, para recostarse sobre su costado izquierdo y mirar de frente al Pokemon zorro. El Zorua miraba con gran inquietud por el camino que habían tomado para llegar a la playa. Cobalt siguió su mirada, hasta toparse con una chica, de cabello negro y-

"No puede ser..." Murmuró el ojiazul, arrastrando cada palabra. Dicha muchacha caminó por la arena hasta llegar a su lado, sin embargo como era de esperarse, ni siquiera se giró a verlo.

"Se que vendrás pronto..." Murmuró ella, con sorna. Su mirada iracunda viajaba al horizonte para encontrarse con el fín del mundo. Ella murmuró más cosas, pero lo único que llamaba la atención de Cobalt era la enorme cicatriz que rodeaba su ojo derecho, que de hecho era de color blanco, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era gris. "Y estaré aquí esperandote."

"Ella no puede referirse a mi..." Musitó el rubio, con la mirada perdida en la muchacha, mientras que Hades imitaba a su entrenador. "Quizá... ¿Crimson?" El niño se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, y se colocó frente a ella. "¿Buscas a Crimson? ¿Él vendrá aquí?" Esperanzado, aún sabiendo que era imposible que ella lo escuchara, Cobalt seguía preguntando, una y otra vez. "Por favor..." Murmuró él, agachando la mirada. "Respondeme... Nebula, por favor."

"Es momento de comenzar la operación." Fue lo único que dijo ella, antes de buscar algo en su bolsillo. Segundos después, sacó un extraño artefacto que Cobalt no supo identificar, presionó un par de botones y lo guardó nuevamente. "Te será imposible mantenerte alejado... cuando sepas que tu ciudad desapareció del mapa."

"¿De qué habla? Una ciudad no puede desa-" Su mano fue a parar instintivamente en su frente, actuando como un gatillante para lo que salió de sus labios a continuación. "¡Oh, salchichas!" Y sin más preambulo, el niño salió corriendo al interior de la ciudad, con Hades siguiendole de cerca.

* * *

><p>Él lo prometió. Prometió traerlo de regreso, y no lo hizo. Eso lo hacía un mentiroso, y si había algo que Crimson odiaba, eran las mentiras. Juró ante la luz en extinción de aquel sol que se cernía sobre la playa, hacía exactamente 3 años, que la proxima vez que pisara el suelo de Sunnyshore, sería con su hermano a su lado. Claramente, su hermano no estaba presente, y ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba.<p>

"Te traeré de vuelta..." Murmuró, antes de levantar su mano izquierda frente a él, para ponerla a la luz del sol. Esa mano era el recordatorio de su encuentro con... el cuerpo de Cobalt. Él no merecía un nombre, no merecía existir, no merecía nada. "Sé que él es la clave."

"¿Crimson?" La voz de ella lo sacó de su propio mundo, y se giró a tiempo para verla subir por las escaleras hasta el puente sobre el que estaban. Ese puente famoso en todo el mundo por estar hecho de paneles solares. "¿Estás bien?"

"De maravilla." Gruñó el chico, evadiendo la mirada de Amethyst.

"Lo lamento..." Murmuró ella, cabizbaja. "No pensé que fueras a tomartelo tan a pecho. Solo quería que tomaras un descanso. Desde hace 3 años que no haces nada sino buscarlo y-"

"No es muy diferente a como era mi vida antes." Le cortó él, tornando todo el asunto en contra de la muchacha. "Antes de buscarlo a él, te estaba buscando a tí." Ese era un tema sensible entre ambos; para Amethyst era como el elefante en la habitación, algo que se rehusaba a reconocer, y para Crimson, era lo único que le impedía ser totalmente honesto con la muchacha.

"No empecemos con esto."

"Hasta el día de hoy me haz explicado nada." Dijo el ojirojo, antes de avanzar peligrosamente hacía ella. "Y estoy harto de ser tratado como un imbecil, Amethyst, así que hoy se acaba todo. ¿Qué hiciste al irte de Sunnyshore y cómo fue que la Gema de la Vida terminó en manos de esos fenomenos?"

"Crimson, no me preguntes eso..." Rogó la castaña, desviando la mirada. El moreno la sujetó de los hombros, y estuvo a punto de gritar algo, pero se tragó su aliento al vislumbrar algo en el cielo.

"¡Cuidado!"

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para la de ojos amatistas; un segundo, estaba discutiendo con su amigo, y al siguiente, Crimson se las arregló para sacarlos a ambos del camino antes de que una roca gigante los aplastara. Por mero instinto, el ojirojo tomó una de sus Pokebolas, dispuesto a enfrentar al atacante. Sin embargo, siguieron más ráfagas de rocas, y tomando a Amethyst de la mano, se vio obligado a correr hasta el otro extremo del puente.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar, el extremo opuesto colapsó. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y comenzaron a deslizarse hasta las rocas y escombros al fondo del desastre.

"¡Skarmory, ve!" En un veloz reflejo, la castaña llamó a su Pokemon Volador, para salvarlos a ambos y elevarlos sobre la ciudad. "N-No puede ser..."

El panorama no lucía muy favorable. A lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, se notaban explosiones, se escuchaban gritos de agonía, edificios derrumbandose, los alaridos de diversos Pokemon. El ojirojo no lo soportó más; se lanzó al vacío, tomó una Pokebola de su cinturón y llamó a su fiel Salamence, para después volar a toda prisa al interior del tumulto.

A penas aterrizó, el moreno descubrió la causa del atentado contra su ciudad. Su primer reflejo fue llamar al resto de los Pokemon que cargaba consigo en ese instante: Sceptile, Electivire, Magmortar, Staraptor y Alakazam. Los odiaba, odiaba a estos sujetos, y ahora la odiaba a ella por ser la razón de todo esto: ¡Ella fue quien metió a estos sujetos en sus vidas!"

"¡Team Void!" El moreno cargó contra el ejercito de engendros a toda maquina, con sus Pokemon siguiendole de cerca. Todos y cada uno de los soldados del Team Void dejaron cualquier clase de daño que hacían a la ciudad, y se concentraron en el entrenador, sin embargo, los Toxicroack y Purrugly no eran rivales para el solido equipo de Crimson, y uno a uno eran despachados, en medio del humo, escombros y sonidos estridentes.

Aparecían más y más conforme avanzaba el tiempo, y traían consigo Pokemon más amenazadores. Los Steelix rodeaban a Electivire y Staraptor, un par de Weavile tenían a Alakazam contra la pared y Magmortar ya había sido derrotado por una parvada de Murkrow.

"Voy a acabarlos..." Murmuró él, irradiando coraje y resentimiento. "Salamence, ¡Draco Meteor!" Y tan pronto como el Pokemon Dragón emprendió vuelo hacía el cielo, Crimson llamó de regreso a todos sus Pokemon. Y así, indefenso, el ojirojo aguardaba mientras el Team Void se acercaba peligrosamente, todos ellos esbosando asquerosas sonrisas de satisfacción.

"Mawile, ¡Sucker Punch!" Y completamente de la nada, una rafaga amarilla golpeó a un par de Toxicroak, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que el resto se detuviera en seco. "¡Ave Valiente, Skarmory!" Cayendo en picada, el Pokemon de Amethyst impactó contra el escuadron enemigo, para después seguir de largo e impactar contra un muro cercano.

"¡Amethyst!" Exclamó Crimson, para después abrirse paso entre el tumulto hacía su amiga. Por sobre su hombro, pudo vislumbrar un destello azul en el cielo. Por fín. El ojirojo encontró a la castaña y al pajaro de hojalata tendidos entre trozos de concreto, ambos severamente heridos. "¡Estúpida! Yo podía enfrentarlos sin tu ayuda."

"Po-Por favor..." Bufó la de ojos amatistas, antes de regresar a su Skarmory dentro de su Pokebola. El moreno sujetó a la muchacha y la ayudó a levantar.

"Necesitamos refugio." Murmuró él. El chico vislumbró una zanja en el concreto, a varios metros, lo suficientemente ancha para albergarlos a los dos. "Andando." Antes de siquiera dar dos pasos, un Steelix se interpuso en su camino, y pronto otro más se colocó a sus espaldas. "Maldición..." Rodeados, completamente.

"Suel-tame." Ordenó Amethyst, batallando para expulsar aliento. "Llama a alguno de tus Pokemon."

"No pienso soltarte." Gruñó Crimson, aferrandose todavía más a la castaña. "Antes morimos ambos." Justo cuando esa afirmación estaba por cumplirse, un fulgor azul partió las nubes en el cielo, bajó a toda velocidad e impactó contra el suelo, liberando una gigantesca ola de energía y derribando todo a su paso. Crimson no supo más, todo se volvió negro después de eso.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su ciudad, el cielo rojizo del atardecer mezclado con los gases resultantes del fuego y las nubes de escombros. Aún podía sentir los brazos de Crimson aferrados a su cintura, y al mirar sobre su hombro, notó que en efecto el muchacho estaba junto a ella, inconsciente.<p>

Se levantó con dificultad, bajo el cielo rojizo del atardecer, mezclado con los gases provinientes del fuego y las nubes de polvo en el ambiente.

"Te haz ganado mi respeto, cucaracha inmunda." Se escuchó ladrar a una voz. Una que, a pesar de solo haber escuchado una vez previo a todo esto, quedó grabada en la mente de la castaña. Amethyst dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Nebula, sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre los restos de un edificio, tán dignificada como solo un harpía podía serlo, dada la situación. "Tienes un gran sentido de la sobrevivencia."

"Considero eso un halago, viniendo de alguien a quien yo creía muerta." Exclamó Amethyst, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Pero es bueno ver que solo te llevaste un par de rasguños."

"No esperaba verte a ti ni a Niño Oscuro aquí." Señaló Nebula, cabeceando hacía Crimson, quien seguía tendido en el suelo. "Pero me parece perfecto, hace todo más divertido."

"Eres peor que una plaga." Murmuró Crimson, levantandose del suelo con dificultad. Una vez de pie, el ojirojo atacaba a Nebula con la mirada. "Esta vez no saldrás con vida. ¡Salamence!" Y a su señal, el Dragón descendió del cielo y se colocó junto a su amo.

"¡Cielo, esto va a estar bueno!"

Todos se congelaron al escuchar una voz ajena a la de cualquiera de ellos. Los ojos de Crimson se abrieron como platos, y repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza antes de finalmente girarse al lugar de donde provino el sonido: sobre el capo de un auto en mal estado, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules admiraba la escena, junto con un extraño Pokemon de color negro.

"Eres tú..." Murmuró Nebula, sonriendo.

"Co-Cobalt..." Musitó Amethyst. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces en dirección hacía sus amigos.

"¿Pueden verme?"


	3. Deseo

**Deseo**

Cobalt había llegado al centro de la ciudad segundos después que vio caer del cielo un meteoro azul. Él conocía la causa- ¡Se había enfrentado en batalla contra la causa! Al llegar al punto de colisión, todo lo que pudo presenciar eran escombros y destrucción, cuerpos tendidos en el piso y silencio total. Esto era lo que quedaba de su ciudad; un montón de basura desolado.

Pero entre todo aquello, estaban ellos, y el rubio no tuvo problema alguno para ubicarlos: ahí estaba su hermano, inconsciente, herido pero aún entonces, aferrandose con fuerza a Amethyst. Ellos también habían crecido, mientras él seguía igual. Crimson ya era todo un hombre, y Amethyst lucía más hermosa. Él sabía que no podrían sentirlo, verlo o escucharlo, pero aún así, se hincó en el suelo y plantó un beso en la frente de ambos.

"Lamento... no poder ayudarlos." Murmuró el ojiazul.

"¡Zoru!" El aullido de Hades llamó la atención del rubio, y al girarse, pudo ver como Nebula se acercaba a la escena lentamente, admirando el entorno que había creado, la ruina que había traído a esta ciudad. El Pokemon zorro saltó al capo de un auto, y con su cola le hizo una seña a su entrenador para que lo acompañara. Cobalt se levantó y cumplió las demandas del Zorua.

Ambos veían como Nebula se trepaba a una montaña de escombros, y se disponía a admirar todo desde la cima. Fue entonces que su mirada se posó sobre Amethyst y Crimson, y una sonrisa llena de malicia adornó sus facciones. La morena se sentó de piernas cruzadas en su lugar, mientras observaba como la chica de ojos amatistas despertaba y se revolvía en su lugar.

Cobalt observó junto a Hades como se desarrollaba un pequeño dialogo entre ellas, al que después se unió su hermano. Cobalt había visto molesto a su hermano antes, pero esta vez... esta vez Crimson lucía a punto de asesinar a alguien. Y quizá ese era el plan que maquinaba su mente. Y cuando Salamence descendió del cielo, Cobalt no pudo contener la emoción de volver a verlo en acción, a él, a Crimson, a Amethyst, ¡Contra Nebula! Alguien cuya abilidad era bien conocida por el rubio.

"¡Cielos, esto va a estar bueno!" Gritó Cobalt, lanzando los brazos al aire, seguido por un aullido emocionado de Hades. Pero toda la emoción se drenó de su rostro cuando todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

"Eres tú..." Murmuró Nebula. No, no, no, no. Se suponía que ella no podía verlo, ¡Casí se para encima de él en la playa! ¿Cómo era que podía verlo ahora?

"Co-Cobalt..." Musitó Amethyst, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Solo para confirmar que todos ellos lo escucharon, Cobalt buscó a su hermano con la mirada y- Si, él también lucía tan impresionado como los demás.

"¿Pueden verme?" Murmuró el rubio, más para si mismo que para alguien más. "¡Pueden verme!"

"Rayito de Luz, sabía que no podrías andar lejos de este par." Afirmó la General del Team Void. "Aún entonces, me parece extraño. ¿No se suponía que tu hermano te había asesinado?" La muchacha se giró hacía Crimson, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato. El ojirojo no había escuchado nada de lo que estaban diciendo, no prestaba atención a nada más que a Cobalt. "Como sea, igual tengo castigo para repartir a los trés."

"Lo dudo, Morticia." Siseó Amethyst, antes de tomar una Pokebola y liberar a su Blissey.

"¡Yo también quiero pelear!" Exclamó el rubio, y ante esto, Hades saltó al frente, luciendo tan amenazador como le era posible.

"Entonces así está la situación..." Nebula tomó trés Pokebolas de su cinturón y las lanzó al aire, para liberar a Ninetales, Roserade y Whimsicott. "Adelante."

A la señal de su entrenadora, Ninetales y Roserade atacaron con Lanzallamas y Tormenta de Hojas a Hades, sin embargo, Blissey se interpuso en el camino y recibió los golpes. El rugido de Salamence atrajo la atención de Nebula, antes de que el Dragón se lanzara hacía ella a una velocidad impresionante; sin embargo, Whimsicott se interpuso entre ellos, uso Sustituto y absorbió el ataque.

"¡Usa Drenadoras!" Ordenó Nebula, y el pequeño Pokemon de Hierba hizo lo justo, enredando a Salamence con decenas de pequeñas lianas.

"¡Golpes Furia!" Zorua se lanzó al ataque contra Roserade, logrando acertar solo un par de golpes antes de que Ninetales lo embistiera. Cuando el Pokemon de Fuego se disponía a acertar el golpe decisivo contra Hades, Blissey lo defendió de nuevo, sujetó al enemigo y lo lanzó al aire, efectuando un Movimiento Sismico.

Por su parte, cada ataque que realizaba Salamence era bloqueado de una u otra forma por Whimsicott, quien poco a poco drenaba al Dragón de su fuerza vital.

"Es inutil." Rió Nebula. "Gracias a la habilidad especial de Whimsicott, no podrás hacerle daño alguno. Así que sientate, relajate y observa como tu mascota muere lentamente."

"¡Hades, Mofa!" Completamente de la nada, Zorua apareció frente a Whimsicott, le miró directo a los ojos y... le mostró la lengua, moviendola de un lado a otro y haciendo ruidos extraños. El Pokemon de Hierba le miró atónito por unos segundos, antes de gruñir y darle una bofetada. "¡Ahora, Crimson!"

"¡Salamence, Garra Dragón!" Sin nada que Whimsicott pudiese usar para protegerse, recibió el golpe entero en el rostro, quedando incosciente al instante. Ya con eso fuera del camino, Salamence se movió lo más pronto posible hasta donde estaba Blissey, recibiendo fácilmente los ataques de Roserade y Ninetales. "¡Terremoto!" Al golpear el suelo, la tierra se partió, enviando a Ninetales por los cielos, y directo al piso en una posición no muy favorable. Solo quedaba Roserade, quien se mantenía de pie a duras penas.

"Hades, usa Finta." De nuevo, de la nada, Hades apareció justo frente a Roserade, levitando sobre su cara, e inmerso en un resplandor purpura, entregó el golpe final, noqueando al último Pokemon en pie.

"En tu cara, reinita." Exclamó Amethyst, señalando a la Entrenadora que se mantenía serena, apacible, fría. La muchacha se levantó de su asiento, regresó a todos sus Pokemon a sus Pokebolas y sonrió. Una sonrisa más honesta que cualquiera de ellos le hubiese visto antes.

"Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian." Afirmó Nebula, antes de girarse a Cobalt. "Me encantaría quedarme a discutir, principalmente acerca del por qué luces igual que hace trés años, pero tengo asuntos pendientes."

"¿Y te crees que simplemente te dejaremos irte?" Preguntó Crimson. Como leyendo su mente, Salamence se lanzó hacía la General, sin embargo, una rafaga negra golpeó al Pokemon Dragón y lo dejó inconsciente.

"No hay nada mejor que un re-encuentro con los amigos." Murmuró una voz, monótona y blanda. Las miradas se giraron a lo lejos, donde una mujer de cabello y ojos negros observaba la escena con aburrimiento tatuado en el rostro. "Aún así, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, Nebula."

"Roxa, ¿No vas a saludar a los niños?" Bromeó Nebula, antes de bajar de la pila de escombros de un solo salto y caminar hasta su compañera. "Debes tener en cuenta que podrían sernos útiles algún día."

"Ésta vez no necesitamos a ninguno de ellos." Afirmó Roxa, un segundo antes de que su Zoroark apareciera junto a ella. "No tiene caso molestarnos con el grupo de fenomenos."

"¡Fenomenos!" Exclamó Amethyst, a punto de lanzarse contra ambas. Sin embargo, Zoroark golpeó el suelo, liberando un fulgor oscuro que los envolvió, y segundos después, habían desaparecido. "¿Cómo se atreven ellos a llamarnos fenomenos a nosotros? Es como un Scizor llamando rojo a un Krabby."

"¿Pero y si el Scizor es daltónico?" La pregunta del rubio los devolvió a todos a la realidad de su situación. Por varios minutos, ahí quedaron los trés, en profundo silencio, solo mirandose sin decir nada. "Oh... hola, chicos." De nuevo, silencio. "Esto... es extraño, ¿No es así?"

"Es... inesperado." Murmuró Amethyst, antes de agachar la mirada. Sin embargo, el sonido de pasos sobre el suelo sucio la hizo levantar la cara nuevamente, para encontrarse con Crimson, de pie frente a su hermano.

"Hola, Crimson." Saludó el rubio, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo, sin embargo el moreno no respondió al gesto. De igual manera, Cobalt no esperaba que lo hiciera. "Haz crecido mucho; ahora te pareces más a papá. Recuerdo una ocasión en que-"

"Golpeame."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Golpeame!" Ordenó el moreno, mirandole con rabia. "Quiero que me golpeés."

"¿Po-Por qué?"

"Te lo debo..." Murmuró el ojirojo, pero Cobalt estaba demasiado perplejo como para entender lo que sucedía. Crimson sujetó la mano de su hermano y la colocó sobre su propia cara. "¡Golpeame!"

"Yo... no puedo." Suspiró el niño, antes de agachar la mirada, apenado. "No puedo golpearte."

"¡Hazlo!" Por más que le gritara, el rubio jamás podría levantarle la mano a su hermano. Por más cosas que Crimson le haya hecho, por más justo que fuera, él nunca podría lastimarlo. "Cobalt... por favor." El ojiazul levantó el rostro, para encontrarse con el de su hermano, y se encontró con un Crimson a quien no conocía, un muchacho diferente. "Por favor." El rubio le miró atónito por unos segundos, tragó con dificultad, formó un puño con la mano que tenía libre...

Y golpeó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, justo en la mejilla derecha, derribandolo al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Amethyst.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó el rubio, sereno, devolviendo sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo. "No entiendo por qué fue eso."

"Justicia." Murmuró Crimson. El muchacho escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y después se levantó, lentamente. "No debí haberte golpeado cuando estuvimos... allí."

"Supongo que lo encontraste, ¿No?" Intervino Amethyst, dirigiendose a Cobalt, quien le miraba confundido. "¿Grey?"

"¿Quién?"

"Esa cosa sigue viva." Afirmó Crimson, con la mirada fija en el rubio. "Grey aún está en este mundo."

"Pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que Cobalt está aquí?" Preguntó la castaña, avanzando hasta Crimson.

"¿Quién es Grey?" Preguntó el rubio, sintiendose un tanto ignorado.

"No estoy seguro de cómo, pero Cobalt y Grey existen independientemente uno del otro." Continuó el ojirojo. "Éste Cobalt no ha envejecido, mientras Grey aparenta 15 años, la edad que debería tener Cobalt."

"¿Estás diciendo que Cobalt es un espiritu o algo así?"

"¿Quién es Grey?"

"No me lo puedo explicar de otra manera." Crimson miraba al suelo, con dos dedos presionando sus sienes. "Debemos encontrar a esa cosa, y quitarle el cuerpo de-"

"¡Basta!" Gritó el rubio, rompiendo el debate de los mayores, obligandoles a mirarlo. "¡Por favor, basta! Ya..." Suspiró Cobalt, agachando la mirada, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. "Ya no me ignoren... por favor, no me ignoren. Estoy harto... de que no me escuchen, que no me vean, que no me sientan. Me duele no existir... Me duele."

Todos enmudecieron nuevamente, mientras miraban al Niño de la Luz llorar en silencio. Amethyst posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, y con la otra levantó delicadamente su rostro para obligarle a mirarla. Una sonrisa, un abrazo, y fue todo lo que Cobalt necesitó para poder llorar en paz. Para llorar y desahogarse de todo lo que sabía, todo lo que no sabía y lo que quería saber.

* * *

><p>Grey aterrizó en un pequeño claro, en un punto desconocido para él. Durante varios días ya, se había dedicado solo a volar en la espalda de Kyurem, sin mapa ni brujula, sin destino fijo; solo se disponía a recorrer el mundo y admirarlo.<p>

"Quizá un día de estos... descubriré que ya no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo." Murmuró el peliblanco para si mismo. Escuchó gruñir al Dragón de Hielo, antes de ver como se acercaba a un estanque y comenzaba a saciar su sed. "Lamento forzarte a todo esto, pero supongo que también es por tu bien."

"Entonces eres tú." Se escuchó murmurara una voz, y de un brinco, Kyurem se colocó frente a su amo, dispuesto a atacar. "Tú eres el que buscamos."

"¿Quién está ahi?" Preguntó Grey, sereno, escaneando sus alrededores en busca de la fuente de ese sonido, o de algún indicio de movimiento en el bosque. "Cobarde. ¡No malgastes mi tiempo!"

Para responder a sus suplicas, una llamarada fue disparada desde las sombras, dandole a Kyurem solo el tiempo suficiente de bloquearla con su cola. A esa le siguió otra bola de fuego, y otra, y otra, y pronto Grey y su contraparte se vieron bajo una lluvia de flamas, que se esparcían por el verde suelo y comenzaban a incendiarlo todo.

"¡Kyurem!" Exclamó el de ojos amarillos, mientras observaba impotente como su Dragón solo se mantenía protegiendolo a él.

"Es inutil resistir." Afirmó aquella voz. Era la voz de un hombre, y se notaban sus esfuerzos por contener la risa. "No me interesa matarte, solo quiero que vengas conmigo."

"¿Por qué?" Ante la pregunta de Grey, el fuego cesó, y un hombre apareció frente a ellos, de complexión delgada, pequeños ojos negros y largo cabello rubio que bajaba hasta sus hombros. Grey observaba con colera al desconocido, mientras el bosque que les rodeaba ardía hasta las cenizas. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Van." Dijo el hombre, antes de hacer una educada reverencia. "Vengo en representación del Team Void, que comandado por Lord Braire, solicita tu cooperación."

"Dejate de formalidades. ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres!" Rugió Grey, sin embargo, el hombre ni siquiera parpadeó.

"Queremos utilizar el potencial de Kyurem para poner en marcha la creación de un nuevo mundo." Explicó Van, sobrio y refinado, como todo un caballero. "Ahora, por favor, acompañame."

"Estás loco." Murmuró el de ojos amarillos. "¿Qué te hace pensar que le daré el poder de Kyurem a cualquier loco?"

"¿Poder?" Repitió el hombre, sonando divertido por el comentario. "El poder de Kyurem es solo comparable al de cualquier Pokemon domesticado por un Entrenador." El Dragón legendario no se tomó su comentario muy bien, pero estaba demasiado débil y golpeado como para protestar. "Como ya te lo he dicho, nos interesa su potencial; una vez establecidos los requerimientos necesarios, Kyurem sería el Pokemon más poderoso del mundo."

"No me interesa el poder." Afirmó Grey, con la mirada gacha. "Tampoco me interesa tu supuesto nuevo mundo. Yo solo quiero seguir viviendo, y si accedo a tus peticiones, nada me asegura que mi meta se cumplirá."

"En verdad es una pena que pienses de esa forma." Y contrario a lo que Grey creía, Van simplemente dio vuelta sobre sus talones y regresó por donde vino, antes de desaparecer entre la maleza. El muchacho de ojos amarillos dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, antes de acariciar la frente de su Dragón. "Pero debes entender que no hay más de una opción."

Las flamas que consumían el bosque desaparecieron, y de enre las cenizas, cientos de cadenas se lanzaron contra el muchacho, aprisionandolo, arrebatando el aire de sus pulmones, privandole de cualquier tipo de movilidad. Kyurem rugió, pero antes de que siquiera tratara de liberar a Grey, el muchacho lo detuvo.

"¡Huye!" El dragón se detuvo en sus cabales, tratando de entender lo que el humano decía. "Tú eres mucho más importante. Si tienen toda la información, ellos no se atreveran a matarme, por eso debes huir." El Pokemon de hielo gruñó, inconforme con la decisión de Grey. "¡Largate!"

Finalmente, Kyurem emprendió vuelo, evadiendo con maestría y destreza las cadenas que se abalanzaron contra él, dejando atrás a Grey, quien solo podía escuchar con terror la risa estrepitosa de Van adornando lugubremente la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

><p>"Entonces..." Murmuró Cobalt, aún en brazos de Amethyst, tratando de asimilar toda esta nueva información que su hermano le había brindado. "¿Tengo otro hermano?"<p>

"¡No!" Exclamó Crimson, reprimiendo sus deseos de golpear al rubio. "Esa cosa no es tu hermano, es solo tu estúpido cuerpo caminando por su cuenta."

"Entonces, cuando desaparecimos del Corazón del Mundo, ¿En realidad nuestras mentes y cuerpos se combinaron?" Preguntó el rubio, luciendo algo perturbado por la idea.

"¿En qué te basas para dar estas explicaciones?" Preguntó la muchacha del trio.

"En realidad son solo suposiciones." Confesó el mayor, para después darle la espalda a ambos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. "Me baso en leyendas y mitos de los que me enteré viajando por Unova."

"¡Oh, yo he estado ahí!" Exclamó el rubio, llamando la atención del ojirojo. "Desperté en una cueva, junto a un pueblo llamado Lacunosa."

"Lacunosa Town..." Repitió Crimson para si mismo. "Una cueva... sería posible que..."

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó Amethyst, intercalando su mirada confundida entre ambos hermanos. El mayor de ellos se cruzó de brazos y agachó la mirada.

"Sería posible que... todo este tiempo, ¿Cobalt haya estado en la madriguera de Kyurem?" Aquella pregunta era más para razonar con él mismo que para cualquier otra cosa, por lo que nadie respondió. El Entrenador comenzó a caminar lentamente en circulos, pensando en voz alta. "No. Dificilmente había lugar donde esconderse, fácilmente lo hubiese encontado. Además esas Pokebolas congeladas-"

"¿Pokebolas congeladas?" Repitió el rubio. El niño se apegó más a Amethyst, mientras su mirada se apagaba de su caracteristico brillo. "Si son las mismas que yo ví... estaban vacías." Murmuró. "No sé donde están ninguno de mis Pokemon."

"Eso tiene sentido." Comentó Amethyst, arrullando al rubio. "Si no tienes un cuerpo físico en éste mundo, no puedes tener posesiones materiales como Pokebolas o tu Pokedex."

"Hablando de eso..." Intervino Crimson. "¿Cúal crees que sea la causa por la cual solo unos pocos podemos verte?"

"Es algo que también me he estado preguntando." Exclamó Cobalt, reanimandose en solo un instante, con aquella voz llena de curiosidad infantil. "Un instante, Nebula no podía verme, y un rato después sí podía. ¿Qué es lo que determina si una persona me ve o no?"

"Para responder eso, tendriamos que hacernos otra pregunta." Propuso la de ojos amatistas. "¿Qué le faltaba a Nebula antes, que tenemos nosotros, y que ella obtuvo al encontrarnos?" Amethyst y Crimson guardaron silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la nada, mientras Cobalt paseaba su mirada curiosa entre ambos. "¿Qué le faltaba... a Nebula?"

"¡Deseos de verme, supongo!" Bromeó el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Crimson le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero se detuvo al notar la expresión sorprendida de Amethyst.

"¡Eso es!"

"Bromeas, ¿Cierto?"

"Piensalo, Crimson." Pidió Amethyst. "Suena lógico que si Cobalt no existe en nuestro mismo espacio, solo aquellos que deseén verlo podrán."

"¿Suena lógico?" Repitió Crimson, sonriendo burlonamente. "¿En qué universo suena eso lógico?"

"En el mío suena posible, no sé en el de ustedes." De nuevo, el ojiazul con sus bromas. Por mero instinto, y a sabiendas de que el rubio no sentiria dolor alguno, Crimson le dio un leve golpe en la nuca. "Ja ja, no me dolió."

"¿En serio sugieres que Cobalt existe solo para aquellos que lo desean?" El tonito de Crimson denotaba condescendencia pura. Como si estuviese tratando con idiotas. "Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado."

"Bueno, yo te golpeé hace rato." Opinó el rubio. "Lo cual resulta extraño, considerando que otras personas ni siquiera sienten cuando trato de embestirlas. Además, yo solo logré golpearte porque tú lo quisiste."

"Es la explicación más plausible que tenemos." Comentó Amethyst. "Además no tiene mucho sentido quedarnos a discutir sobre eso cuando tenemos otras cosas de qué ocuparnos."

"Es cierto: tenemos que encontrar a Grey, y devolverle su cuerpo a Cobalt." Afirmó Crimson. "Y para ello necesitaremos ir a Unova: se de un lugar donde podré investigar más acerca de Kyurem, Grey y quizá Reshiram y Zekrom."

"Entonces, ¿Iremos a Unova?" Preguntó Cobalt, emocionado, poniendose de pie de un salto.

"Nosotros dos iremos." Dijo el ojirojo, refiriendose a Amethyst. "Tú te quedarás aquí."

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamó el niño. "¿Por qué? Eso no es justo."

"¿Eres estúpido? No pienso dejarte entrar a la dimensión de los sueños en tu condición." Dijo Crimson, sin perder la compostura. "Ni siquiera estamos seguros de cómo te mantienes en este universo, no pienso arriesgarme a que te pase algo solo por pasarte a otro."

"El Niño Oscuro tiene razón." Le apoyó Amethyst, sonriendo ante la forma en que el rostro de Crimson se contorsionó al escuchar el peculiar apodo. "No te preocupes, Cobalt." La castaña se puso de pie, avanzó hasta Crimson y liberó a su Cresselia. "Volveremos a más tardar mañana."

"¿Y qué se supone que haga durante todo este tiempo?" Chilló el rubio. "No puedo dormir."

"Encontrarás algo que hacer." Crimson posó una mano sobre el Pokemon Legendario, dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, por encima de su hombro pudo ver la triste mirada en el rostro de su hermano. "¿Qué?"

"Es solo que..." El rubio desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Hace mucho... que no estabamos los trés juntos." Amethyst y Crimson intercambiaron una mirada, antes de devolverla al rubio. "Lo extrañaba."

"Cobalt..." Le llamó la castaña, sonriendo dulcemente. "Te prometo que volveremos pronto." El ojiazul sonrió, más a fuerza que de ganas.

"Lo prometo." Se escuchó murmurar a Crimson, tomando por sorpresa tanto al rubio como a Amethyst. "No te abandonaré otra vez."

"...Si." Suspiró Cobalt, sonriente. "Sé que no lo harás."

Y en un resplandor purpura, Amethyst, Cresselia y Crimson desaparecieron, dejando atrás al Niño de la Luz.

* * *

><p>Estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas, levitando en el aire, sintiendo un dolor como el que jamás pudiera haberse imaginado, en un cuarto tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver su nariz. Ya no sentía aquella consante ventisca a sus espaldas; Kyurem lo había abandonado y ahora... ahora solo quedaba esperar lo peor.<p>

"Entonces, ¿Es él?" Se escuchó preguntar a una mujer.

"Si. Por desgracia, el Dragón huyó." Ese era Van. Grey jamás podría olvidar su voz.

"Entonces, ¿De qué nos sirve el chico?" Otra mujer, de voz más aguda.

"El Dragón vendrá a buscarlo, y cuando lo haga..." El sonido de pasos advertía a Grey de lo peor. "Será nuestro."

"¿Y qué hay de Braire?"

"Ya no es importante. Pronto el mundo entero sucumbirá al poder del Team Void."

Al cerrar los ojos, una persona apareció en la mente de Grey: una sonrisa amplia, unos ojos brillantes, resplandesciente cabello dorado. Erá _él_, el chico al que no conocía. No terminaría aquí; Grey debía seguir viviendo... para encontrarlo, para conocerlo, para saber su nombre.

"R...Reshiram..."


	4. Rota

**Rota**

En cuestión de horas, habían llegado a su destino: ésta extraña torre, a través de la cual Crimson podía navegarse muy bien, según pensaba Amethyst. El lugar era viejo, desolado y parecía a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento, pero la castaña decidió no darle importancia.

"¿Cómo se llama éste lugar?" Preguntó la de ojos amatistas, mientras miraba fijamente a la espalda de su amigo, quien no se había dignado a mirar en otra dirección que no fuera al frente desde que habían llegado a Unova.

"Dragonspiral Tower." Murmuró el ojirojo. Por el suelo del lugar, se podían ver las sombras de algunos Pokemon que la chica no era capaz de identificar, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mostrar la cara. Eso era extraño; los Pokemon salvajes comunmente atacaban en cuanto alguien pisaba su territorio, pero ellos solamente se escondían. ¿Acaso tenían miedo de algo?

"¿Haz estado aquí antes?" Preguntó ella, con la mirada fija en aquellas criaturas ocultas en las sombras de la torre en ruinas.

"No."

"¿No?" Repitió, apresurando el paso para llegar hasta Crimson. "Entonces, ¿Cómo-"

"Zekrom." Le cortó él, mirandole de reojo, aún encarando al frente. "Él sabe de éste lugar; vivía aquí. Me está guiando." Amethyst no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería el ojirojo, pero le dejó proseguir. "Lo mismo le pasó al cuerpo de Cobalt cuando fuimos a la madriguera de Kyurem: conocía perfectamente el lugar a pesar de nunca haber estado allí. Siento... que algo me llama."

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron a una escalinata en esprial, que se elevaba hacía arriba y de la cual no se avistaba final. En la oscuridad de aquel lugar, Amethyst no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el muchacho había dicho. Esta era una de esas cosas que Amethyst jamás podría compartir con sus amigos, algo que ella jamás podría comprender: el ser un reflejo de una existencia mucho mayor, el hecho de que alguien tome tu cuerpo prestado y lo mueva a su voluntad, que alguien más te navegue por un laberinto...

"¿Cómo te enteraste de éste sitio?" Preguntó la castaña. Su voz hacía eco en el hueco espacio por el que se desplazaban. Todo estaba oscuro, así que no pudo ver la expresion en el rostro de Crimson al escucharlo suspirar.

"En una ocasión soñe con él." Ahora sabía por qué el suspiro: Crimson no se dejaba llevar por nada más que hechos, no dejaba nada a la suerte. El seguir una corazonada era algo que no se permitiría bajo otras circunstancias, pero ésta era una situación especial: se trataba de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Vaya, quién lo diría." Murmuró Amethyst. Crimson pudo escuchar la sonrisa que se plegó sus labios.

"Tu deberías saberlo; te metiste a ese sueño." Murmuró el ojirojo.

"¿Eh?" Balbuceó la chica. "No lo hice." El chico se detuvo, le miró por encima de su hombro por un instante; un instante en el cual Amethyst vió claramente un extraño brillo en el único ojo que Crimson dejaba a la vista. Pero tan pronto como lo descubrió, Crimson regresó su mirada al frente y comenzó a caminar todavía más rápido. "¿Es decir que sueñas conmigo? Me pregunto qué clase de sueños serían esos. Ojalá no sea nada su sucio, bastardo enfe-"

"Silencio."

"Espero no entrar en alguno de tus sueños perver-"

"Callate." Siseó Crimson, girandose bruscamente hacía Amethyst. La muchacha estba a punto de hacer otro comentario, pero un extraño sonido la detuvo en sus cabales. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, tratando de identificar aquel extraño ruido. Era como el sonido de cientos de canicas golpeando el suelo, una y otra vez. "Son descargas eléctricas."

"Dudo que en éste lugar haya corriente electrica." Opinó la muchacha, antes de levantar la mirada, seria. "Hay alguien ahí arriba."

"Andando." Comandó el ojirojo. Amethyst liberó a su Skarmory de una de sus Pokebolas, sujetó la mano del muchacho y ambos saltaron a su espalda, para recorrer el resto del camino en tan solo segundos.

La luz del sol atravesaba las paredes de éste lugar, deteriorado por el tiempo y la naturaleza. Lucía como un santuario, con cientos de simbolos grabados en el suelo, las paredes; con un altar alzandose al frente del vasto lugar. Y frente al altar, yacía arrodillado un hombre, junto a un extraño Pokemon Insecto que ninguno de ellos supo identificar.

"Te estaba esperando." Murmuró el hombre, aún de rodillas, encarando al altar. "Zekrom."

"Tú... Estás con ellos." No era una pregunta, él lo sabía. Crimson bajó de la espalda de Skarmory e instintivamente, su mano derecha se posó sobre su cinturón, dispuesto a llamar a uno de sus Pokemon en cuanto el extraño personaje hiciera algo inusual. El hombre finalmente se levantó, dio media vuelta e hizo una reverencia a sus visitantes.

"Mi nombre es Van." Se presentó el rubio, sonriente. "Soy el tercer general del Team Void, comandado por Lord Braire. Y éste es mi Galvantula." El Pokemon lucía fiero, deseoso de entrar en batalla, emanando chispazos de sus patas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Amethyst, aún montada sobre su Skarmory. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Lo mismo que ustedes, supongo:" Van rió un poco, para después mirar al altar por encima de su hombro. "Información."

"Mentira." Siseó Crimson. El muchacho apretaba la quijada, temblando de coraje en su lugar. Amethyst aún se sorprendia por ésta cualidad de su amigo: la capacidad que tenía para odiar a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. "Roxa dijo que no nos necesitaban a Cobalt ni a mi; no están detrás de Reshiram y Zekrom esta vez. ¡Dime la verdad!"

"¿Cobalt, haz dicho?" Y en ese momento, Crimson se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal. "El Niño de la Luz... ¿Vive? ¿En éste mundo?"

"Ya me harté de hablar." El ojirojo tomó la primer Pokebola que encontró y-

"Onda Trueno." Un rayo de energía amarillo le golpeó de lleno enviandolo contra la pared y después al suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. El ojirojo gritó de dolor mientras trataba de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ni dejaba de temblar. "Se un buen chico, y quedate ahí."

"Infeliz..." Murmuró el moreno, sintiendo la impotencia asentarse en su pecho. Amethyst finalmente bajó de su Skarmory, lo regresó a su Pokebola y liberó a su Blissey. "Amethyst, no tiene-"

"Callate." Siseó la castaña, con la mirada fija en Van. "Él... sabe algo." Crimson no entendía a qué se refería su amiga, pero decidió no cuestionarla. De igual manera, no había algo que él pudiese hacer para detenerla. "Vas a decirme lo que sabes, o voy a arrancarte la información yo misma."

"Podrías tratar preguntado amablemente, antes de recurrir a la violencia." Afirmó el rubio, sonriendo cual mayordomo a su amo. La castaña se cruzó de brazos, aún con esa mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.

"Proyecto V-M619." Esas palabras parecían ser una especie de conjuro, ya que el rostro de Van cambió totalmente ante su mención.

"Tienes razón." Concedió el rubio, antes de chasquear los dedos. A su señal, Galvantula dió un salto al frente, haciendo gala de la cantidad de energía que poseeía, liberando relampagos a diestra y siniestra. "Tendrás que hacerlo tú misma."

"Blissey, ¡Movimiento Sismico!" La enorme bola rosada se lanzó al ataque del Pokemon Eléctrico, luciendo lo más feroz que le era posible. Sin embargo, Galvantula, haciendo muestra de una impresionante velocidad, evadió el ataque, se colocó detrás de su oponente y se preparó a atacar.

"Trueno." Comandó Van en un susurro, y del cielo, partiendo el techo de la torre para abrirse camino al interior, cayó un relampago amarillo que impactó de lleno al Pokemon de tipo Normal. Sin embargo, éste a penas sintió el ataque. "Impresionante."

"Blissey es el Pokemon con la Defensa Especial más alta de todos." Explicó Amethyst, mecánicamente, sin denotar aún ninguna emoción. "Esta es una pelea que no podrás ganar."

"Probablemente no, pero si tú no puedes acertar un ataque, tampoco ganarás." El rubio chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, y Galvantula repitió nuevamente el ataque anterior, obteniendo el mismo resultado. El insecto amarillo continuó con la misma rutina, repitiendo el ataque una y otra vez.

"Blissey, Softboiled." Comandó la castaña, y en cuestión de segundos, Blissey se había recuperado de todo el daño recibido.

"¿Es ésta tu manera de pelear?" Preguntó Van, visiblemente molesto, en contraste con su usual naturaleza serena. "Solo recibes golpes, como un saco de arena. Gente como tú me repugna; aquellos que se quedan sin hacer nada mientras el mundo les escupe en la cara, ¡Merecen la muerte!" El rubio chasqueó los dedos una última vez. "¡Galvantula, Trueno!"

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el Pokemon Insecto no se movió ni un centimetro, ni liberó una gran cantidad de relampagos. En lugar de eso, se dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente.

"No, esa no es mi manera de pelear." Explicó Amethyst, antes de regresar a Blissey a su Pokebola. "Mi manera de pelear no es otra sino dejar que mis oponentes se desgasten lentamente. Claro, con uno o dos estimulantes que aceleren el proceso."

"Toxic." Murmuró Crimson, aún en el suelo, admirando la estrategia de su amiga. "Es tán obvio, tán simple."

"Impresionante." Repitió Van, antes de regresar a su Pokemon a su Pokebola. "Jamás imaginé que detrás de una carita tan angelical se escondiera tal destreza para la batalla."

"Basta de elogios; ¿Qué sabes del Proyecto V-M619?" La mirada de Van se agudizó, y en una fracción de segundo, examinó a la de ojos amatistas de pies a cabeza y de regreso.

"Tú eres..." Comenzó el rubio, en un murmuro. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. "No. Es imposible."

"¡Contesta!" Exclamó Amethyst, antes de liberar a Cresselia. "¿Qué es ese proyecto? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Crimson aún no entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero por temor a atraer atención indeseada, se mantuvo al margen.

"¿Podría ser acaso que tu eres el producto?" Preguntó Van, más al aire que a cualquiera de ellos. El rubio se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a caminar en circulos, con la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar. "Ciertamente, sería una terrible coincidencia. Y una desdicha, además." El hombre miró a la entrenadora de reojo, sonriendo de forma malintencionada mientras lo hacía. "¿Qué sientes... al saber que eres un fenómeno?" Los ojos de Amethyst se abrieron como platos, su quijada cayó un poco y podía sentir como lentamente su boca se secaba. "Solo puedo imaginar, así que cuentame. ¿Qué sientes al saber la verdadera naturaleza de tu asquerosa existencia?"

"¡Callate!" Ante el alarido desgarrador de la castaña, el Pokemon Legendario lanzó una onda de fuerza psiquica al hombre, pero éste desapareció antes de recibir el impacto. Segundos después, reapareció, justo a la espalda de Amethyst, posó dos dedos en el cuello de la chica, y susurró en su oído:

"Tú eres lo que nunca debió ser."

_"Tu eres... igual a nosotros."_

_"Proyecto V-M619... 45%"_

_"Ésto no tiene prescedentes"_

_"Un nuevo organismo nació de las Gemas."  
><em>

_"No mereces esta vida."_

_"¡Nunca debiste existir!"  
><em>

_"Amethyst..."_

La castaña calló al suelo de rodillas, con la mirada totalmente en blanco.

"¡Bastardo!" Exclamó Crimson, luchando para ponerse de pie, con resultados terriblemente pobres. "¿Qué le haz hecho?"

"Relajate, Niño Oscuro." Gruñó Van, antes de girarse y sonreir al ojirojo. "Es natural que los juguetes se rompan." Y después de pronunciadas esas palabras, un extraño Pokemon apareció junto a Van. Era de colores negro y purpura, con la forma de un candelabro. Con llamas saliendo de sus extremidades. "Claro que... la mejor solución es comprar uno nuevo." Desapareció. La mirada del moreno fue a parar a la espalda de su amiga, quien aún no se había movido ni un centimetro.

"Amethyst." Murmuró Crimson, tratando de moverse con todas sus fuerzas, aún sin resultados. "¡Amethyst!" El muchacho obtuvo una respuesta, pero no era la que él esperaba.

"¡IIAAAHGAAAA!" El grito de Amethyst logró enchinarle la piel. Eso era decir mucho, ya que pocas cosas lograban impresionar a Crimson, más aún ahora con el cuerpo entero entumido. Y a ese grito le siguió otro, y otro después, y Amethyst no parecía contenerse cuando golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, con las manos desnudas, sin importarle que en éstas comenzaran a abrirse heridas. Después de un rato, sin embargo, se detuvo, y por unos segundos, no dejó salir otro sonido.

Aquellos gritos... habían sido agonía pura. Agonía que Crimson no lograba entender. Odiaba no entender las cosas, odiaba sentirse estúpido, y odiaba que su amiga estuviera sufriendo sin que él pudiese hacer algo, o tan siquiera saber los motivos. La mente del ojirojo se puso en blanco nuevamente, cuando escuchó un nuevo sonido salir de labios de la castaña: risa.

Primero fue una suave risa, que se tornó en una alegre carcajada, que fue escalando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un alarido demencial. La muchacha se giró, aún de rodillas en el suelo, para darle la cara a su amigo: había rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban completamente opacos y su rostro pálido como un cadaver, mientras continuaba riendo como desquiciada.

"A... Amethyst." Fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno. La chica levantó su mano derecha lentamente, y la posó en la barriga de Cresselia. "N-No. No, no puedes." La risa de Amethyst por fin se detuvo, pero su expresión no cambió. En su lugar, tanto ella como el Pokemon Psiquico comenzaron a brillar con un fulgor púrpura. "¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!" Crimson se retorcía con más fuerzas que nunca, gruñendo y gritando a más no poder. "¡No me dejes aquí! Tengo que... ¡Tengo que volver con él! ¡Él me está esperando! ¡Tengo que volver con él!" Por una fracción de segundo, Crimson pudo ver como la luz regresaba a los ojos de la muchacha, como sus labios se torcian en una mueca de angustia, y como un par de lágrimas amenazaban con caer por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Por una fracción de segundo, antes de que ella y Cresselia desaparecieran.

"¡Amethyst!"

* * *

><p>"Alguien me llama." Exclamó Cobalt, para después saltar de la roca sobre la que estaba sentado, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Zorua gruñó, y el rubio le miró por sobre su hombro. "Sé lo que dijo Crimson. Pero..." La voz del rubio se perdió en el aire, mientras trataba de descifrar las palabras detrás de ese susurro en la parte trasera de su mente. "Quiero saber..."<p>

Y sin darle oportunidad al pequeño Pokemon Siniestro para replicar, el rubio emprendió carrera hacia un destino desconocido para él mismo. Mientras corría, Cobalt había perdido toda noción de tiempo, todo sentido del espacio. Los colores se mezclaban a su alrededor, los sonidos no llegaban a sus oidos; era como si todo el mundo, el espacio, el universo que le rodeaba hubiese enmudecido, como si se hubiese detenido solo para que él se desplazara a su antojo. Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró a si mismo y a Hades en un lugar oscuro, lleno de cajas de madera.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó el rubio por instinto puro, no esperaba que Hades le contestara. Cobalt avanzó hasta la puerta al frente del sitio, y tras abrirla, caminó por un angosto corredor. Pasados varios segundos, llegó hasta un cristal, desde el cual se podía apreciar las nubes desde arriba. "Es un avión." Dedujo el niño. En un instante, se escuchó una puerta abrirse, y decenas de hombres llenaron el corredor, todos ellos portando un uniforme que Cobalt conocía muy bien. "Team Void."

El rubio se decidió a seguir a la muchedumbre, navegandose por la nave enemiga, completamente ignorado por todos. Les estuvo siguiendo por varios minutos, hasta que escuchó de nuevo esa voz, llamandole, y se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal, dejando que los soldados se marcharan. El rubio sujetó la manija de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entró en la habitación.

Era un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro. Tanto así, que no podía ver su propia mano frente a su rostro, aún cuando le constaba que ahí estaba. Dio un par de pasos, antes de detenerse al escuchar el sonido de cadenas agitarse.

"Ya... te dije que no lo haré." Murmuró una voz, entrecortada, aspera y cansada. Era la voz de un muchacho, y a oidos de Cobalt, sonaba sumamente herido. "Puedes matarme de una vez."

"¿Matarte?" Repitió el rubio, impresionado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó la voz en la oscuridad. "Tu... no eres uno de ellos, ¿Cierto?"

"Si te refieres al Team Void, no." Contestó el rubio, sonriente, antes de extender su mano a la oscuridad. "Mi nombre es Cobalt."

"Cobalt..." Repitió el muchacho. "Bonito nombre."

"¿Cúal es el tuyo?"

"Mi nombre..." El muchacho suspiró desganado. "Mi nombre ya no tiene valor. Si no estás con esos locos, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Llamame raro pero..." Comenzó el rubio, para después acercarse un par de pasos, aún con la mano extendida, hasta que se topó con algo, o más bien alguien. No estaba seguro de muchas cosas en ese momento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que estaba tocando el pecho de un muchacho. "Creo que tú me llamaste."

"Lo dudo mucho." Susurró el cautivo. "No tengo voz para mantener una conversación muy larga... mucho menos para ser escuchado a través de las paredes de metal."

"Estás muy frío." Comentó el ojiazul, preocupado. "¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?"

"No lo sé." Respondió tristemente. "Demasiado."

"Aguarda." Las manos de Cobalt viajaron hacia las extremidades del chico, descubriendo las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Te sacaré de aquí." Afirmó determinado.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Repitió Cobalt, entre risas, como si hubiese sido un chiste. "Porque no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas, por supuesto. No es justo que alguien esté así."

"...Persona..." Murmuró el chico, antes de dejar salir una leve risa. "Hacía mucho... que nadie me trataba como una persona."

"¿Eh?" Exclamó el rubio, pero antes de que su duda pudiese quedar aclarada, se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación. "Oh, salchichas."

"Debes irte." Dijo el chico. "Si te descubren aquí, te matarán."

"No te preocupes por mí." Cobalt trató de continuar con su tarea, pero el prisionero se sacudía, evitando que el rubio pusiera sus manos en las cadenas.

"Largate, niño." Siseó la voz. "No estoy bromeando."

"Te aseguro que no me pasará nada. Lo importante es-"

"¡Largate!" Exclamó. "No quiero... no quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, vete." Cobalt lo pensó detenidamente, antes de sentir como Hades saltaba a su hombro.

"De acuerdo; haré lo que me pides." El niño se levantó y dio media vuelta.

"Eres un buen niño, Cobalt." Murmuró el desconocido. "Desearía... ser un poco como tú."

* * *

><p>Llevaba horas ahí tirado. Sus musculos seguían sin responder, y había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en lo que había sucedido entre Amethyst y el tal Van. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver el rostro espectral de la castaña; si guardaba silencio, podía escuchar sus gritos. Van la había descrito perfectamente: en ese momento, Amethyst parecía estar genuinamente rota. Pero, ¿Por qué?<p>

"¿Foo?"

Como pudo, el ojirojo levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con un pequeño y peculiar Pokemon de colores amarillo y rojo, mirandole curioso.

"¿Qué diablos eres tú?" Murmuró Crimson. Sin embargo, obviamente, el Pokemon no dijo nada. Solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino. "¡Oye!" Pero nada que pudiese decir lo habría detenido. "¡Ah, maldita sea!" El moreno se dejó caer nuevamente el la tierra, con la mirada perdida en el techo perforado del santuario, hasta que desde la esquina de su visión, pudo ver de nuevo al extraño Pokemon, esta vez cargando una baya Cheri. La criatura se montó en su pecho y posó la fruta sobre los labios de Crimson, quien lentamente la metió en su boca y comenzó a masticar, aún con la mirada fija en su salvador.

A los pocos minutos, el muchacho pudo sentir como recobraba el dominio sobre su cuerpo, y en un tiempo más, le fue posible ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué cosa eres tú?" Preguntó Crimson, examinando al Pokemon. "Te pareces a Mienshao; un Pokemon contra el que luché una vez. Supongo que serás la forma pre-evolucionada, pero no sé el nombre de tu especie." El moreno dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. "Como sea, gracias, supongo..." Crimson caminó hasta una apertura en la pared, pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos del Pokemon detrás de él. "¿Qué?"

"¡Foo!"

"¿Quieres venir?" Preguntó Crimson, y el Pokemon respondió asintiendo energicamente. "Un Mienshao... sería una excelente adición a mi equipo. De acuerdo, pero como no sé tu nombre, te seguiré llamando Mienshao hasta que evoluciones."

"¡Mien!" La alegre criaturita dio un gran salto y aterrizó suavemente en el hombro de su nuevo amo, pero éste último lo tomó con ambas manos y lo devolvió al suelo.

"No hagas eso."


	5. Verdad

**Verdad**

Se levantó en medio de la noche, de la manera más mecánica e inhumana posible, mientras el sonido de sus pasos desnudos eran amortiguados por el cesped. Su mirada se fijaba en la cuspide del acantilado, donde terminaba el camino para todos aquellos que apreciaban su vida; pero no para ella.

Un par de pasos. Solo un par de pasos, y todo habría terminado. Las pesadillas, los recuerdos, la nauseabunda sensación que le provocaba arrancarse la piel solo para salir de su cuerpo. Todo terminaría... en un solo paso.

Amethyst se dejó caer por el risco, pero cayó de cara contra una superficie solida y fría. La castaña se incorporó levemente, mientras su mente atontada trataba de descifrar qué había sucedido. Después de no haber dormido ni comido por casi 3 dias, la muchacha no estaba al tope de sus capacidades mentales, entonces tardó un muy buen rato en darse cuenta de que su Skarmory la había salvado de la muerte. O más bien, había frustrado su suicidio.

"Me... ¿Esperabas aquí?" El ave de metal se elevó un poco y después dejó caer bruscamente a su entrenadora sobre tierra firme. Claramente, el Pokemon Metalico no estaba contento con la castaña. "Debi saber que no me dejarias hacerlo." Murmuró ella, antes de tomar la Pokebola correspondiente a Skarmory de su cinturón. "Lo siento, pero no es de tu incumbencia." Antes de que siquiera intentara regresar al Pokemon a su Pokebola, una fuerza extraña la arrebató de su mano. Lentamente se giró, y pudo ver como a sus espaldas todos sus Pokemon se habían confabulado para no dejarla poner fin a su sufrimiento.

"Cresselia, Blissey... Mawile." Susurró la castaña. El más pequeño entre las criaturas avanzó hasta su entrenadora, mirandole preocupado. "Por favor... dejenme ir." Rogó la muchacha, de rodillas en el suelo, posando su exhausta mirada sobre Mawile. El Pokemon Metalico caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, le dio la espalda, y usando los dientes del señuelo en su cabeza, mordió la mano de la muchacha. Sin embargo, ésta a penas sintió un pinchazo. "¿Qué pretendes?"

"¡Maw!" La pequeña criatura sujetó la mano que acaba de atacar entre sus manos, y la levantó lo más que pudo, mostrandosela a la castaña. "¡Maw, maw!"

"No entiendo qué tratas de decir..." La de ojos amatistas miraba fijamente su mano, ignorando el inmenso dolor que sentía. Y entonces, su mano comenzó a sangrar. "¿Es esto... lo que querías?"

"Maw..." Amethyst miró de nuevo a su Pokemon; le miraba, aún sujetando su mano, con lágrimas en los ojos. Suplicante. ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirle?"

"Sangro... y siento dolor." Señaló la castaña, aún en ese letargico estado en que había estado inmersa durante trés días. "... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sangro y siento dolor?" Era una pregunta que en otro momento le hubiese parecido estúpida, y la respuésta hubiese sido muy obvia. Pero ahora... ahora no sabía nada. No sabía por qué respiraba, o por qué comía, por qué lloraba, por qué reía. ¿Por qué estaba viva?

"¡Maw!"

"Yo no debería sangrar..." Murmuró la castaña, apretando la quijada con fuerza, mirando con desdén al pequeño Pokemon amarillo frente a ella. "Yo no debería sentir nada, no debería estar viva. Me odio... me aborresco." La castaña se deshizo del agarre de la pequeña criatura, y se rodeó a si misma con ambos brazos. "¡Detesto mi existencia!"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó una voz, que ella conocía muy bien. Era la voz del niño de la luz, el niño cuya confianza defraudó, y cuyo amor nunca pudo corresponder. Ese niño que no existía en éste mundo. "¿Por qué no quieres vivir? No sabes... lo que daría por tener la vida que te fue otorgada tan fácil."

"No me hables como si me entendieras." Gruñó la de ojos amatistas, sin saber exactamente a donde dirigir sus palabras. "Tú no entiendes... ¡No entiendes nada!"

"¿Y tú si?" Y el otro no podía andar lejos, pensó la castaña. "Crees saberlo todo, siempre ha sido así. Tu lo sabes todo y aquel que no está de acuerdo es un imbecil; la gente imbecil son solo estorbos. Pues sabes algo, ¡Estás siendo imbecil ahora mismo!"

"Dejenme en paz..." Rogó ella, cubriendo sus oidos con sus manos, en vano, ya que las palabras simplemente aparecían en su mente.

"¿Acaso importa tu pasado?" Preguntó el rubio. "¿Acaso importa tu origen? ¿Es que las emociones que haz sentido toda tu vida son menos importantes debido a él?"

"No existen emociones falsas." Afirmó Crimson. "Todo lo que haz sentido fue real; mientras tú lo sintieras real."

"Amor, alegría, tristeza, esperanza, anhelo."

"Odio, rencor, despecho, decepción, miseria."

"¿Es que lo que vivimos juntos no signfica nada?"

"¿Es que lo que decias sentir por nosotros era falso?"

"Es acaso..."

"Es acaso..."

"¿Tu vida una mentira?"

"¡No!" Exclamó la muchacha, clavando sus dedos en la tierra debajo suyo, arañando el suelo. "¡No, me niego a creerlo! Yo... sé que es verdad. Puede que no esté segura de mi existencia, de mi pasado, o de mi origen. Puede que dude de mis propios recuerdos o de lo que estoy pensando ahora. Pero hay algo... no, mejor dicho dos cosas de las que nunca dudaré. Una de ellas es mi infancia, mi vida con ustedes, el cariño que les tengo... y la otra..." Amethyst levantó la mano que había mordido Mawile, y la cerró con fuerza en un puño, forzandola a sangrar más. "Ésta es mi sangre. Éste es mi dolor. Es lo que me hace humana, lo que me hace ser yo. Yo soy Amethyst Sunny: la hija de Sunnyshore..."

Completamente ignorante de ello, Amethyst había caído dormida en cuanto Cresselia le arrebató la Pokebola de Skarmory, y ahora solo soñaba, mientras descansaba sobre el esponjoso cesped con todos sus Pokemon acurrucados a ella.

* * *

><p>"Oh, salchichas." Murmuró Cobalt, examinando sus alrededores: estaba en pequeño jardín, con árboles, una fuente y muchas flores... oh si, y también flotaba en el cielo. "¿Ahora donde me metí?"<p>

"Uno simplemente no puede dejarte atrás, ¿No es así?" Una voz conocida lo sacó de su estupor, justo a tiempo para ver a Hades correr hasta la fuente del sonido. El Pokemon Zorro se lanzó alegremente al regazo de un hombre anciano, sentado a la orilla del jardín. "Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, Cobalt."

"B-Brick." Murmuró el rubio, tratando de asimilar la situación. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Éste lugar es el Entra Link." Explicó el hombre, acariciando al Pokemon Zorro suavemente, sin dignarse a mirar de frente al rubio. "Es el punto más alto en Unova, accesible solo para aquellos que logran avanzar un peldaño en el plano mental."

"No entiendo de qué hablas." Confesó el rubio, mirando preocupado a su alrededor. "Pero... hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar." Cobalt avanzó un par de pasos, acercandose al hombre, pero manteniendo una distancia segura al borde del abismo. "Tú... puedes verme. Aún cuando nadie más puede." En ese momento, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de qué tan poco conocía al hombre frente a él. Ese sujeto al que siempre llamó amigo, quien le ayudó tantas veces, ahora era solo un enigma andante. Y Cobalt no soportaba eso; no soportaba sentirse ignorante, y le entristecía que la gente le guardara secretos.

"Estás consciente de tu naturaleza, Reshiram." Murmuró Brick, y el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar ese nombre. "Tú y yo... compartimos nuestra Luz."

* * *

><p>Llevaba vagando por las praderas de Unova ya tres días, y durante todo ese tiempo, no había podido sacar a Amethyst de su mente. Esos gritos, las palabras de Van... su mirada perdida. Era justo como aquel sujeto dijo; había presenciado como Amethyst se rompió.<p>

Pero no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por la muchacha; su hermano aún necesitaba su cuerpo de regreso, y no tenía una sola pista acerca del paradero de Grey o de cómo arrebatarle el cuerpo de Cobalt.

"¡Foo!" El alarido del Pokemon Peleador le hizo girarse, justo a tiempo para ser lanzado varios metros sobre el aire por una enorme ventisca. Antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, Mienfoo lo atrapó y lo sujetó con sus pequeños brazos, haciendo gala de su asombrosa fuerza. El ojirojo levantó la mirada confundido, y se topó con un par de ojos amarillos que él conocía muy bien.

"Kyurem... " Murmuró Crimson, para después bajar de brazos de su Pokemon y caminar hasta el Dragón legendario. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Donde está tu amo?" El Dragón gruñó, escupiendo su gélido aliento en el rostro de la encarnación de Zekrom.

Y a continuación, lo increible sucedió: Kyurem se incó en el suelo, y agachó su cabeza, lo más bajo que pudo. El gesto no hizo más que confundir tanto a Crimson como al pequeño Pokemon Peleador a sus espaldas. Crimson, lentamente, acercó su mano a la frente del Pokemon de Hielo, hasta que sintió su helada piel.

Un par de imagenes cruzaron por su mente, entre ellas la insignia del Team Void y el rostro de Van, acompañados por unas palabras, que lograron capturar toda su atención:

_"Salvalo, y sabras cómo recuperar a tu hermano."_

Ni siquiera media hora después el moreno ya había aterrizado sobre la nave del Team Void. Debido a la tormenta de arena que azotaba al desierto de la ruta 4, ni siquiera Salmence hubiese sido capaz de traerlo, por lo que el mismo Kyurem se vio en la forzosa necesidad de arrojarlo a la boca del león él mismo. Crimson debía ser sigiloso, y quizá si se tratara de otro Pokemon, no tendría a Mienshao fuera de una Pokebola, siguiendole los pasos.

Pero diablos, el pequeño era el sigilo en 30 centimetros de poderío. De vez en vez, Crimson voltearía para no encontrar a la criatura, y después verla en el techo o algo similar. Luego de varios minutos, Crimson dejó el sigilo de lado:

"Algo no anda bien." Anunció el entrenador, con Mienfoo mirandole expectante. "No hemos visto ni un solo soldado desde que subimos aquí. ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que ya les fue anunciada tu llegada." Crimson se lanzó hacía atras, cubriendose detrás de su Mienfoo y ya de una vez con otra de sus Pokebolas en mano, preparado a enfrentarse con cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

Bueno, no cualquier cosa. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse a eso hombre aquí.

"...¿Brick?" Murmuró el muchacho. Ciertamente, el hombre frente a él guardaba un enorme parecido al viejo que vivía frente al faro de Sunnyshore City, la única diferencia siendo que éste lucía más joven. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el ojirojo, apuntando nuevamente su Pokebola al hombre. "¿Acaso estás con ellos? ¡Responde, maldito!"

"¿Me haz llamado Brick?" Preguntó el hombre, luciendo notoriamente confundio. "Oh, ya veo. Tu eres de Sunnyshore City, ¿No es así?" El hombre se paseó a lo ancho del pasillo, dando vueltas, con una curiosa sonrisa denotando sus facciones. "Brick... ¿Así se hace llamar mi otro yo?" Crimson sabía que esa pregunta no era para él, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Pero aún entonces, no bajó la guardia ni por un momento. "No. Ese sujeto no es nada parecido a mi. Es defectuoso; un traidor, es lastre del que me deshice hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Finalmente preguntó el moreno. El hombre sonrió, hizo una corta reverencia, obviamente burlandose del muchacho y se presentó.

"Yo soy Lord Braire: Lider del Team Void."

* * *

><p>"¡¿Eras el Lider del Team Void?" Exclamó Cobalt, tratando de mantener su quijada lejos del suelo. "¡No es posible!"<p>

"Pero así fue." Aseguró el hombre, aún jugando con Zorua, admirando las nubes a sus pies. "En ese entonces, mi nombre era Braire, y era un genio en cuanto a tecnología se refería."

"Entonces es por eso..." Murmuró Cobalt, recordando las veces en que había necesitado ayuda para meterse en la unidad de almacenamiento de Crimson por algunos de sus Pokemon; Brick siempre había sido su metodo. "¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?"

"Creo que te son familiares las Gemas de la Vida y la Muerte." Comenzó Brick, mirando a Cobalt por encima de su hombro, sonriente. "En ese entonces, yo conduje muchos experimentos con esos artefactos, tratando de descifrar la magnitud de sus poderes. Siempre fue mi sueño... saberlo todo. No dejar en mi mente ni una sola duda."

"Pero en algún momento, el Team Void perdió la Gema de la Vida." Recordó el rubio. "¿Tú hiciste eso?"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tiene que ver Amethyst con ustedes?" Aventuró a preguntar Crimson. Sin embargo, Braire largó a reir en cuanto el último aliento salió de labios del muchacho.<p>

"Podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa, ¿Y eliges eso?" Pero para el chico no era motivo de risa. "Muy bien, concederé tu petición. Amethyst Sunny nos buscó para negociar la Gema de la Vi-"

"No me importa eso." Interrumpió el entrenador, serio. "Deduje eso hace ya un tiempo. Ya la he perdonado. Lo que me interesa saber es el famoso proyecto V-M619."

"Oh, eso..." Murmuró Braire, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido. De la nada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¡Ah, entonces es ella! Ella es el producto del experimento. ¡Vaya coincidencia!"

"Dejate de estupideces." Siseó el moreno. "¡Responde la pregunta!"

"De acuerdo, pero solo porque haz logrado sorprender y entretenerme." Rió el hombre por lo bajo. "Ese proyecto fue uno de muchos experimentos que se hicieron en las Gemas de la Vida y la Muerte. Al principio, tratamos de averiguar cómo se comportaba un organismo al estar en contacto con una de las Gemas. Nuestro allazgo inmediato fue que dicho organismo perecía inmediatamente al estar en contacto con la Gema de la Muerte, y otra muestra del mismo organismo crecía de manera acelerada al estar en contacto con la Gema de la Vida."

"De ahí los nombres, ¿No?" Dedujo Crimson, pero Braire no agracío ese comentario con una respuesta.

"Sin embargo, estos eran solo organismos vegetales." Explicó Braire. "Cuando se trataba de celulas humanas, las muestras se extinguían en ambos casos. Entonces, lo que hicimos fue introducir una celula madre en un tanque con ambas Gemas; en 2 horas, aquella celula desapareció. El proyecto se detuvo por varios meses, hasta que un día, completamente de la nada, apareció un embrión en el tanque, en medio de las esferas."

"¿Un embrión?" Repitió Crimson, visiblemente perturbado. Sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía esto, y no le gustaba la idea. "Como... ¿Un embrión humano?"

"Así es." Confirmó Braire. "Un embrión humano, que se desarrolló y creció... hasta convertirse en lo que tu y tu hermanito llaman Amethyst."

"Amethyst..." Murmuró el ojirojo."

* * *

><p>"Durante uno de los experimentos con las Gemas, sufrí un accidente." Explicó Brick, con la mirada perdida en el cielo que comenzaba a enrojecerse. El atardecer se acercaba. "La Gema de la Vida arrebató de mi cuerpo la bondad en mi, junto con todo aquello que me hacía un buena persona en el interior, dejando atrás a un ser despiadado y maligno que es el actual lider del Team Void."<p>

"Entonces... ¡Tu eres Luz!" Exclamó el niño, emocionado. "¡Como yo!"

"En parte, si." Confirmó Brick. "Después de ese incidente, tomé la Gema de la Vida... junto con el proyecto V-M619, y los traje a Sunnyshore City, para que el Team Void no pudiese llevar a cabo nunca sus planes. Debo decir que nunca esperé encontrarme con las formas humanas de Reshiram y Zekrom; es curioso como todos nos reunimos en una sola ciudad, que pereció por nuestra culpa."

"Sunnyshore City..." Murmuró Cobalt, cabizbajo, recordando el estado en que dejó a la ciudad costera. "Volveré para reconstruirla. Lo prometo."

"Eres un buen chico, Cobalt." Dijo Brick, mientras gentilmente hacía a un lado a Hades, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. "Espero que puedas recuperar tu cuerpo... y que puedas volver a ver a tu hermano. Él te necesita ahora, más que nunca."

"De qué- ¡Brick!" El rubio parpadeó varias veces, y cada vez, la imagen del hombre frente a él se hacía más y más tenue. Cobalt corrió y trató de rodearlo con sus brazos, pero solo lograba atravesarlo. "¡Brick! ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ya pasó mucho tiempo..." Murmuró el hombre, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Uno no puede vivir mucho tiempo separado de su cuerpo, Cobalt. Recuerdalo." Brick se giró hacia el rubio, sonriente aún, mientras Cobalt trataba de contener el llanto. "¿A donde crees que vallamos los que no tenemos un cuerpo... después de morir?" Pronto le fue imposible a Cobalt mirarlo a los ojos, y pudo solo escuchar el último aliento de Brick.

_"Espero que nunca lo sepas. Yo más que nadie se... que hay cosas que uno no debe saber."_

* * *

><p>Braire no pudo evitar estremecerse de forma violenta, sorprendiendo al ojirojo frente a él. El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza.<p>

"Él... dejó de existir." Murmuró el hombre, más para si mismo que para Crimson. "Y tu hermano estuvo con él, en sus últimos minutos."

"¿Cobalt?" Preguntó el ojirojo. El Lider del Team Void se puso de pie nuevamente, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Ahora sé todo lo que él sabía." Braire extendió su mano, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía el ojirojo. "Sé que necesitas al Niño de la Nada, porque él tiene el cuerpo de tu hermano." Crimson gruñó por lo bajo, apretando la quijada. "Te reto... te reto a encontrarlo y salir de aquí con vida."

"¡Acepto el reto!" Exclamó el ojirojo, lanzando una Pokebola al suelo. "¡Darmanitan, Flare Blitz!" Una explosión tomó lugar en el pasillo, y pronto, más de la mitad de la nave entera se vio envuelta en llamas.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba enfrentarlo. Necesitaba viajar a lo más profundo de su subconsciente para tomar esos fragmentos de memoria y unirlos en algo que tuviera coherencia. Sabía de las consecuencias, sabía del peligro que conllevaba entrar en su propia mente a través de sus sueños. Pero debía confirmar sus sospechas, debía conocer su pasado, su origen y el motivo de su existencia.<p>

Así que, acompañada de Cresselia, la de ojos amatistas llegó a un lugar oscuro, donde no se apreciaba nada más que miles y miles de puertas hasta donde alcance la vista.

"Ninguna de éstas me sirve." Murmuró la castaña, antes de girarse hacía el Pokemon Legendario. "Adelante." Cresselia no dudó ni un instante, sabía que no tendría caso, así que simplemente se envolvió a si misma en un aura purpura, y cargó de lleno contra la muchacha.

Amethyst abrió los ojos, y se encontró a si misma sola, en un lugar ajeno. Era un oscuro laboratorio, lleno de maquinas y escritorios, con cientos de documentos desparramados sobre éstos, miles de diagramas que no tenían sentido para ella y formulas extrañas.

Avanzó un poco, hasta toparse con un enorme tanque, repleto de un líquido extraño de color verduzco. Y en el interior del tanque, flotaban un par de esferas que ella conocía a la perfección.

"Las Gemas..." Murmuró la castaña. Justo en ese instante, ambas Gemas brillaron por un fugaz instante, y cuando el destello se apagó, apareció un nuevo elemento en el tanque, flotando justo en medio de las dos. "Eso... soy yo."

"Lord Braire, esto no tiene prescedentes." Escuchó decir a una voz, sin embargo, no pudo ver a nadie en el laboratorio. Solo escuchaba el barullo que hacían. "Un nuevo organismo ha nacido de las Gemas."

"Ese organismo contiene las propiedades de ambas reliquias." Murmuró una voz diferente. "Es ciertamente magnifico."

Por varios minutos dejaron de escucharse voces o cualquier otra cosa, mientras el embrión en el tanque crecía a gran velocidad. Pronto, Amethyst comenzaba a distinguir sus ojos, sus manitas, sus pequeños dedos. Poco a poco, se vió nacer a si misma, hasta llegado el punto en que en aquel tanque había un bebé formado en su totalidad.

"¡Ah!" Un estrepitoso grito llamó su atención, y esta vez, miró aparecer a un hombre junto a ella. El hombre lucía cansado, y hasta herido, pero abrió el contenedor, dejando que el liquido se regara por todo el piso, tomó la Gema de la Vida y a la bebé, y salió huyendo.

Amethyst lo vio huir, pero no se movia. Era como si el hombre la arrastrara con él. Pronto, llegaron a un lugar que ella conocía muy bien: la cima del faro de Sunnyshore. El hombre la envolvió en una manta, le sonrió, y la dejó frente al ventanal. Después sacó de su bolsillo la Gema que había robado, se giró y la arrojó por el ducto del acensor, para después bajar por él.

Minutos más tarde, Amethyst comenzó a escuchar voces, cientos de ellas. Sorprendidas, gritaban haber encontrado a una bebé en el faro, de hermosos y grandes ojos púrpura. Todos la llamaron Amethyst, y la criarían como a una hija. Una hija del pueblo: la hija de Sunnyshore.

"Entiendo." Susurró Amethyst, con la mirada fija en la bebé que descansaba en el suelo, dormida, totalmente ignorante a su extraña concepción, y sonrió. "Crecerás para ser la muchacha más hermosa del mundo. Y también la más inteligente, y tendrás los mejores amigos del mundo. Solo... tratalos bien, y no hagas nada estúpido."

Y dicho eso, despertó.

* * *

><p>Poco después de la explosión, los soldados preocupados comenzaron a llegar, por lo que Crimson tuvo que salir corriendo. El muchacho no estaba muy seguro de cuando, pero en algún punto, Mienshao se quedó atrás para detenerlos; no le preocupaba, sabía que la alimaña podía cuidarse sola.<p>

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era encontrar el cuerpo de Cobalt y salir de ahí. Abría puerta tras puerta a habitaciones vacías, con ese Pokemon rojo siguiendole de cerca. Darmanitan, se llamaba. Lo había encontrado en el desierto, y guiandose por uno de la misma especie al que enfrentó, sabía de su poder, por lo que pensó conveniente tenerlo en su equipo. El Pokemon de Fuego se detuvo en medio del pasillo, y cayó al suelo, gruñendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" El entrenador se apresuró sobre sus pasos y se hincó junto a su nuevo compañero. Darmanitan bufó, y Crimson pudo apreciar su aliento. El ojirojo exhaló y se percató de su aliento también. Estaban en medio del desierto, ¿Cúanto frio podía haber? La mirada del entrenador fue a parar a una puerta al final del pasillo.

Estaba allí; Crimson lo sabía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía la puerta y la embistió, abriendola de golpe. El interior de aquella habitación era oscuro, pero aún así, podía ver claramente a Grey, encadenado de pies y manos, suspendido en el aire, completamente ultrajado fisicamente.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Preguntó una mujer, y de entre las sombras, Roxa apareció, con su Froslass siguiendole de cerca.

"Debí saber que no sería tan fácil." Murmuró el ojirojo, antes de sonreir de forma macabra, hasta para él. "Pero aún así no es tán complicado. ¡Darmanitan, Flare Blitz!" El entrenador se lanzó fuera del camino, y desde detrás suyo, el Pokemon de Fuego, envuelto en llamas, arremetió contra la General y su Pokemon. "Darmanitan, Superpoder." Ordenó el entrenador, apuntando a las cadenas del peliblanco. El Pokemon se deshizo de ellas a gran velocidad, dejando caer el cuerpo del muchacho al suelo. "Vamos a casa, hermanito." El ojirojo sujetó al peliblanco por la cintura y trató de levantarlo, sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento los lanzó a ambos contra la pared.

"¿Realmente crees que somos tan débiles como para caer con un solo ataque?" Preguntó Roxa, mirando con desdén al muchacho. "Te congelaré hasta los huesos. Froslass, Sheer Cold." El Pokemon Fantasma apareció justo frente al rostro del ojirojo, dispuesto a lanzar su ataque, sin embargo, fue derribado nuevamente por Darmanitan.

"¡Flare Blitz!" A la orden de su entrenador, el Pokemon de Fuego cargó de lleno contra su rival caído, sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse. La magnitud del ataque fue tal, que el cuarto entero se encendió en llamas, y Crimson aprovechó esta oportunidad para regresar a su Pokemon, tomar a Grey, montarlo en su espalda y huir por el pasillo de regreso.

La nave colapsaría en cualquier momento, lo sabía, podía sentir el infernal calor esparcirse por toda la estructura. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era correr, correr por su vida y por la de su hermano. ¿Debería volver por Mienshao? Tantos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, que se heló completo al sentir aquel aliento sobre su cuello.

"Despertaste." Dedujo Crimson, sintiendo al muchacho en su espalda revolverse un poco. "Te llevaré de regreso, y dudo que tengas deseos de discutirmerlo."

"Cr... Crim...son." Murmuró el chico. "Graci... gracias."

"No lo hago por ti." Gruñó el moreno. "Le devolveré a mi hermano el cuerpo que tomaste. Es la única razón por la que te saqué de ahí." Dos segundos después, una enorme explosión lo envió de regreso por el pasillo, hasta caer varios metros hacía atrás.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Niño Oscuro?" De nuevo esa maldita. De entre una nube de escombros, aparecieron Nebula y su Roserade, sonriendo con superioridad. A la fiesta pronto se unió Roxa, alcanzando al ojirojo junto a su Zoroark.

"Esta es una batalla que no podrás ganar." Afirmó la mujer, mientras el Pokemon Oscuro se relamía los labios, ansioso por atacar.

"Esperen un momento." Ordenó una voz, antes que desde el techo descendiera la silueta transparente de un hombre, acompañada por un extraño Pokemon de Fuego. La silueta se materializo, e hizo acto de presencia el último de los generales: Van. "Yo también deseo enfrentarlo."

"Tres contra uno." Siseó el ojirojo, antes de tomar tres Pokebolas de su cinturón. "Eso solo significa que disfrutaré más mi victoria. Terminaré riendome en sus caras, ¡Imbeciles!" El entrenador lanzó sus Pokebolas y de ellas emergieron Darmanitan, Sceptile y su fiel Salamence. "Adelante, amateurs."

"Palabras muy grandes, para un ser tán simple." Murmuró Van, antes de que su Pokemon lanzara una llamarada al muchacho, pero Salamence se interpuso y recibió el impacto. Por su parte, Zoroark saltó, se apoyó en la pared y cargó de lleno contra Crimson, pero tras un poderoso embiste de Darmanitan, ambos cayeron hacía el fondo del pasillo.

"¡Tormenta de Hojas!" El Pokemon de Hierba lanzó una impresionante cantidad de hojas, que abarcaban todo lo ancho del pasillo. Sin embargo, Sceptile avanzó a gran velocidad, atravesando las hojas, se puso justo frente a su oponente, y actuó al recibir la orden de su entrenador:

"¡Poder Oculto!" Al escuchar sus palabras, de Sceptile emanó un aura de color azul grisaceo, y un solo ataque fue suficiente para derribar a Roserade. Crimson tomó a Grey, lo montó nuevamente en su espalda y se apresuró a escapar, pasando de largo a Nebula, con Darmanitan, Sceptile y Salamence siguiendole de cerca.

"¡Night Daze!" El Zoroark de Roxa golpeó el suelo, y desde aquel punto una veloz onda oscura avanzó hasta el ojirojo.

"Darmanitan, Flare Blitz. Salamence, ¡Draco Meteor!" Tenía que escapar. Bajo cualquier otro contexto, no le sería tan dificil acabar con esos tres, pero el terreno era poco ventajoso y sobre todas las cosas tenía que proteger el cuerpo de Cobalt. Entonces, mientras Salamence luchaba contra los oponentes a sus espaldas, Darmanitan cargó de lleno al frente, atravesando muros, acabando con todo lo que estuviese frente a él para crear un camino para su entrenador. "Sceptile, ¡Frenzy Plant!"

El Pokemon de Hierba brilló con una intensa luz verde, por pocos segundos antes de lanzar el Maximo ataque Tipo Planta hacía atrás, directo a los Generales. Pocas veces, las cosas se salían del control de Crimson, pocas veces eran las que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, y actuaba tán o quizá más descuidadamente que su hermano menor. Ésta era una de ellas.

La nave no resisitió tal clase de castigo, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse. Aún cuando el suelo tras de él se estuviese callendo a pedazos, aún cuando cayera en picada hacía la ruina, aún cuando parecía el fín, Crimson seguía corriendo, hacía la luz: aquella esperanza en forma de grieta en la pared, por la que los rayos del sol se asomaban cruelmente. Sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones, sin importarle nada más, impactó de lleno contra el muro, rompiendolo, gritando cuanta maldición viniera a su mente y luego...

Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>"Siento... siento causarte tanto dolor." Murmuró Grey, tendido boca abajo en la arena, en medio del desierto, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Crimson. "Recuerdo... ese día, en que te conocí; si cierro los ojos, aún puedo ver tu mirada de asombro cuando caí por el tragaluz. Esa mirada no tenía precio. Recuerdo que pensé... éste chico es especial; éste chico puede brindarme algo que necesito. Recuerdo que yo... no quería separarme de tí, siempre tenía deseos de verte. Aún cuando te portabas hostil y grosero, aún cuando no podías dejar más claro que no querías verme y que no soportabas estar cerca mío, yo... yo creí que..." El de ojos amarillos extendió una mano, para revolver un poco el cabello en la frente del mayor, revelando una herida que sangraba levemente. Y sonrió, mientras acariciaba el rostro durmiente del Niño Oscuro.<p>

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y después de rodar sobre su espalda, pudo ver a Kyurem, de pie frente a él. El peliblanco se levantó con dificultad y se abrazó al Dragón. Kyurem lo montó en su lomo y avanzó un par de pasos hacía el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno, se acercó para olfatearlo y después tocó su frente sangrante con la punta de su nariz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Grey. Luego de unos segundos, el Pokemon Legendario se separó de Crimson, dio media vuelta, y emprendió vuelo hasta perderse de vista. De inmediato, los ojos de Zekrom se abrieron de par en par.

"Sé la respuesta."


	6. Voluntad

**Voluntad**

Un hombre rubio miraba al techo de la carpa en absoluto silencio, jugueteando perezosamente con la moneda entre sus dedos, ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, tentando a la gravedad y a la resistencia de las patas traseras de la silla. Las misiones como estas eran probablemente lo que más le molestaba del rango de General, por eso en cuanto surgió la opción de investigar acerca de Kyurem, decidió hacerlo y dejar la misión de Toki a las otras dos locas.

La misión actual consistía en tomar Skyarrow Bridge, lo cual no fue muy difícil, y ahora solo quedaba mantenerse ahí hasta que fuese seguro dejar a los soldados por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, Van era un hombre muy, muy infeliz, quien deseaba que ocurriera algo interesante, algún evento merecedor de tenerlo despierto.

Pero lentamente perdía las esperanzas, y caía en un profundo sueño…

"¡General!" Y ahí va su escape al aburrimiento. El rubio se levantó, adoptó su postura serena y refinada y se giró al alarmado soldado que había entrado en su carpa. "General, venga rápido, tenemos una emergencia."

"Más te vale que alguien esté muerto." Gruñó Van, antes de seguir afuera al otro hombre. El ruido y la conmoción eran abrumadores, y es que al parecer todo el Team Void se había aglomerado afuera de la carpa del General, todos viendo en la misma dirección: la parte superior del puente, el lugar en donde Skyarrow Bridge alcanzaba su punto más alto. En aquel punto, se notaban destellos de una luz negra, fugaces pero potentes.

"¿Hay soldados allí?" Preguntó Van.

"Sí, señor. Creemos que se han enfrascado en batalla con alguien." Respondió el mismo soldado, antes de girarse a la causa de la conmoción. "Pero en ambos extremos del puente, todos aseguran no haber visto pasar a nadie, y tampoco entró por aire."

"Nadie lo vio pasar, ¿eh?" Murmuró el General, maquinando las posibilidades. Él tenía una idea de quién podría estar allí, pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Uno a uno, tanto Pokemon como miembros del Team Void caían al agua, y sin embargo el número de oponentes parecía no disminuir.

"Rayos, ¡Esto no tiene fin!" Exclamó Cobalt, mirando con preocupación cómo su Zorua despachaba de nuevo a un Herdier con una Finta. "¿Te sientes bien, Hades?"

"¡Zo!" Exclamó el Pokemon Zorro, antes de saltar y dar dos vueltas en el aire, esperando al siguiente oponente que apareciese por la rampa.

"Ese pequeño es incansable, ¿No es así?" Dijo una voz ajena. Cobalt se giró justo a tiempo para ver al rubio general del Team Void subir hasta el sitio en el que llevaba luchando durante horas. "Finalmente nos conocemos, Niño de la Luz."

"Usted… puede verme." Afirmó Cobalt, avanzando hasta colocarse junto a Hades. "No estás vestido como los demás. ¿Eres del Team Void?"

"Así es. Yo tengo el mismo rango que Roxa y Nebula, a quienes has derrotado anteriormente." Explicó Van, antes de tomar una Pokebola de su bolsillo. "Sin embargo, estamos en una liga completamente diferente. Yo no soy tan débil." El General liberó a su Pokemon; una criatura cubierta por una armadura de acero, armada con dos lanzas. Al chasqueo de los dedos de Van, el Pokemon Metálico arremetió contra Hades, quien de un salto apenas pudo evadir el ataque.

"Hades, usa Golpes Furia." Comandó el rubio entrenador, y con un veloz movimiento el Pokemon Siniestro se puso a espaldas de su oponente y comenzó a repartir ataques. Sin embargo, el rival ni siquiera si inmutó.

"Escavalier es un Pokemon tipo Bicho/Acero. Ninguno de tus ataques será efectivo en él." Anunció Van, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. "Terminalo. Tijera X." Escavalier se giró, mirando con malicia a Hades, cruzó sus lanzas y arremetió de lleno contra él, impactando lleno, enviándolo por sobre el muro hasta un nivel inferior.

"¡Hades!" Exclamó Cobalt, antes de lanzarse tras su Pokemon. Cayó en un punto más bajo del camino, a una distancia considerable de la barricada que montaron los soldados bajo órdenes de Van. El ojiazul encontró a su compañero tendido sobre el asfalto, herido y al borde de la inconsciencia, se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus brazos. "Hades… lo siento mucho."

"Deja al inútil a un lado, Cobalt." Ordenó Van llegando a la escena con toda la calma del mundo, seguido de cerca por su Pokemon. "Los Pokemon son herramientas para cumplir nuestras metas. Una herramienta que no es buena para cumplir su función no merece gastar espacio."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Murmuró el ojiazul, acercando a Zorua aún más a su pecho. "Él es mi amigo, ¡Y tú lo lastimaste!" Cobalt se puso de pie, aún con la criatura en sus manos, y miró fieramente a su oponente, con algo en sus ojos- algo que nunca había estado allí. "Lastimaste a mi amigo y por ello… no mereces perdón. ¡No te perdonaré!"

"Qué de-" Van había visto cosas muy extrañas, considerando la posición en que estaba, pero pocas veces había visto algo tan extraño como esto. Había una extraña aura emanando desde Cobalt: era una luz cálida, brillante y pura. Pero al mismo tiempo, emanaba un aura igual pero opuesta desde el Pokemon en sus brazos; un aura oscura, fría y turbia. Más extraño fue cuando el ojo izquierdo de Cobalt pasó de ser de un color azul brillante a un rojo color sangre.

Zorua despertó, se retorció un poco y se liberó del agarre de Cobalt, para después avanzar un par de pasos y colocarse frente a él. El Pokemon Siniestro despedía ese fulgor a menor grado ahora, y el punto en que se unía al de su entrenador se acercaba más a él, y entonces, comenzó a brillar, a cambiar de forma: hacerse más grande, más ancho, más poderoso. Al irse el fulgor, Hades ya no era un Zorua.

"Ha evolucionado…" Murmuró Van, aún pasmado por el espectáculo de luces. "Demasiado alboroto para tan mediocre resultado. Un cambio de forma no te ayudará, sigue siendo el mismo Pokemon débil. Escavalier, usa Cabezahierro."

"Hades, ¡Tajo Umbrío!" A una velocidad impresionante, el recién evolucionado Zoroark desapareció de la línea de ataque de su oponente, se colocó a su espalda y depositó un poderoso impacto contra él. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo que con el anterior ataque. "No podemos perder, ¡No ahora!"

"Niño de la Luz, ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Van, sonando un tanto burlón. "Este no es un comportamiento apropiado de ti."

"¡Cállate! Hades, usa Afilagarras." A la orden de su entrenador, el Pokemon Siniestro limaba sus garras unas con otras. Sin embargo, Escavalier no se mantuvo apacible y arremetió nuevamente contra él; aún entonces Zoroark lo esquivó fácilmente y afiló sus garras otra vez. "Tajo Umbrío, nuevamente" Esta vez no se molestó en tomarlo por detrás, simplemente corrió y en su cara depositó el golpe, recibiendo mejores resultados debido al incremento de fuerza. "¡Termínalo con Juego Sucio!"

"¡Bloquéalo!" Gritó alarmado el General. Sin embargo, era muy tarde, y el ataque impactó de lleno contra el Pokemon Bicho, derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente. Pero Van no tenía intenciones de perder; buscó una nueva Pokebola y la lanzó al frente, liberando a su Galvantula. "¡Usa Trueno!"

"¡Diablos!" Maldijo el Niño de la Luz, mientras el Pokemon Bicho comenzaba a chispear. Zoroark sujetó a su entrenador por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrojó lejos, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de evadir el mismo aquel poderoso rayo, y fue enviado lejos, hasta el muro que delimitaba el puente, a punto de caer al agua. "¡Hades!"

"Termínalo con Zumbido." Ordenó el General, sonriendo ante su inminente victoria. La criatura amarilla avanzó lentamente, luciendo tan hambriento de batalla como siempre, se dispuso a lanzar el devastador ataque contra su oponente, pero a último momento, Hades se lanzó fuera del camino, y el único daño que aquel zumbido provocó no fue mayor al de un agujero en el muro.

Haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad, Hades se lanzó sobre Galvantula, y arremetió de lleno con Golpes Furia sobre su espalda.

"¡Termínalo con Tajo Umbrío!" Ordenó Cobalt, y obedeciendo, Hades desmontó al Pokemon Bicho, se alejó un par de pasos, y arremetió de lleno contra él, con su garra derecha envuelta en un oscuro fulgor, enviando a su oponente por la abertura en el muro, directo hacia el agua. "¡Sí! Gana- ¡Ugh!" Su celebración se vio interrumpida, cuando un par de manos se posaron en su cuello, y se sintió lentamente levantado al aire, perdiendo el suelo.

"Eres un niño muy entrometido, ¿No es así?" Murmuró Van, mirando con desdén al entrenador, y cómo éste último se retorcía por liberarse de su agarre. "Podrás ser el Mesías de muchos, pero en realidad eres solo un niño." Y mientras hablaba, el General avanzaba hasta el agujero en el muro por el cual había caído su Pokemon.

"¡Zor!" Exclamó Hades, amenazante. Sin embargo, algo le impedía ponerse de pie y saltar al rescate de su entrenador.

"Parálisis, criatura. No podrás moverte, sin importar cuanto lo desees." Murmuró Van, habiendo llegado a su objetivo, aún con la mirada fija en el Niño de la Luz. "Me resulta tan triste que tu historia termine de ésta manera… Pero así debe ser. Tú no eres necesario en los planes de nuestro señor, Lord Braire…" Sonrió, tan elegantemente como hacía todo lo demás. "Un placer conocerte, Cobalt."

Y sin más, lo soltó al vacío.

Van cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, sonriendo aún, esperando a que el sonido del agua le confirmara que sus preocupaciones se habían ahogado… pero aquel sonido no llegó.

En su lugar, un poderoso torrente de agua golpeó el suelo donde se erguía el General, partiéndolo en pedazos y lanzando al rubio por los cielos, hasta que estrepitosamente cayó al concreto varios metros atrás.

"Qué actitud tan barbárica: meterte físicamente con un niño cuando no pudiste vencerlo en una batalla Pokemon." Resonó una voz, desde debajo del puente, y con una estética que Van solo podía comparar con la propia, un muchacho ascendió, impulsado por un torrente de agua, con Cobalt en sus brazos. "Ahora pagarás por tratar de herir a mi hermano."

"¿Hermano?" Repitió el General, sumamente extrañado. "Tú no eres el Niño de la Oscuridad… ¡¿Quién eres tú?" El recién llegado sonrió ampliamente.

"Creí que nunca preguntarías." Con toda la delicadeza posible, el muchacho depositó al rubio en el suelo, quien aún le miraba, sonriente y con un particular brillo en sus ojos, que habían regresado a su estado natural. "Yo soy el futuro mejor Coordinador Pokemon del mundo, uno de los Dex Holders de Hoenn y el diseñador más asombroso que has conocido en tu vida; Mi nombre es Ruby."

"Ruby…" Repitió Van. Él conocía ese nombre: lo leyó en muchos de los informes acerca de la misión de Toki. Sabía de lo que éste muchacho era capaz, entonces estaba consciente de que no le ganaría en las condiciones en que Cobalt dejó a su equipo. "Me encantaría jugar contigo, niño, pero no tengo tiempo." Sin dar oportunidad a réplica, Van liberó a su Chandelure, colocó una mano sobre él, y ambos desaparecieron.

"¡Oh, pero qué bien!" Exclamó el coordinador de ojos rojos, lanzando los brazos al aire. "Por un momento creí que tendría que pelear; eso no sería bonito, ¡Acabo de darle un baño a Zuzu!"

"Ru-¿Ruby?" Le llamó aquella vocecilla a sus espaldas, y el coordinador se giró sobre sus talones, sonriendo al rubio que yacía sentado en el suelo. "¿Puedes verme?"

"¡Por supuesto que puedo verte!" Exclamó el mayor, sujetándolo de los hombros para después ponerlo de pie y abrazarlo con fuerza desmedida. "¡No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, pequeño! Creí que nunca volvería a verte." El ojirojo lo separó de sí mismo, para darle una rápida escaneada de pies a cabeza al Niño de la Luz. "¿Has estado comiendo bien? Luces exactamente igual que hace tres años. Juraría que no has crecido un centímetro."

"Es…" Comenzó Cobalt, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera tocar el tema. ¿En realidad quería meter a Ruby en esto? Conocía a su hermano: saldría de lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo solo para ayudarlo. Eso no era bueno. "Complicado."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el Team Void?" Preguntó el coordinador, tomando una actitud mucho más seria. Sin embargo, Cobalt desviaba la mirada, acongojado a más no poder. "…Entiendo."

"No, Ruby. No es-"

"Estás en una misión, ¿No es así?" Preguntó el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente. Cobalt solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, y volvió a desviar la mirada. "No necesitarás mi ayuda esta vez, al parecer."

"Lo siento." Murmuró el ojiazul, aún con la mirada baja. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a levantarla cuando la mano de Ruby se posó en su barbilla y la elevó delicadamente.

"Has madurado, ¿Sabes?" Era mentira, y Cobalt lo sabía. Él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, no había crecido. "Y antes de que protestes; no, no me refiero a tu cuerpo." El coordinador se alejó un par de pasos del rubio y se giró para darle la espalda. "Es… extraño, pero has madurado mucho desde aquella tarde en que te conocí. Sigues siendo aquel niño que solo podía pasar de triste a alegre y vice-versa, pero ahora… ahora te veo, y veo toda tu experiencia." El ojirojo se giró, sonriéndole, de brazos cruzados y examinándolo nuevamente de pies a cabeza. "Veo las vivencias de aquel viaje que hicimos hace tanto tiempo, veo lo que aprendiste de él y veo a alguien que puede valerse por su propia cuenta, sin necesidad de que lo protejan constantemente."

"Aún te necesito." Confesó el rubio. "A ti, a Crys, a Crimson y a Amethyst. Incluso a Red; aún los necesito." El niño apretó los dientes, tratando de mantenerse estable, tratando de demostrar aquella madurez de la que hablaba Ruby. "No quiero que me dejen solo."

"Nunca te dejaremos solo, Cobalt." Le reconfortó, colocando una mano gentilmente sobre el hombro derecho del rubio. "Siempre estaremos cerca para ayudarte. Pero creo que tienes razón, y es hora de volar lejos de la seguridad de tu nido."

"Si…" Fue lo único que pudo responder la encarnación de Reshiram. Ruby finalizó la conversación con una sonrisa y avanzó hasta aquel hueco en la pared, desde donde Zoroark había visto toda la escena desenvolverse. El coordinador se hincó junto al Pokemon Siniestro, sacó una mora de su bolso y se la entregó. "Cuida de él, por favor." El recién evolucionado Hades asintió, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos del muchacho, antes de devorar la mora. Ruby se puso de pie nuevamente, y se preparó a saltar al agua, donde Zuzu le aguardaba. "Cobalt."

"Dime."

"…Promete que volveremos a vernos." Pidió el mayor, sin dignarse a mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Cobalt sonrió, en un gesto lleno de determinación.

"Lo prometo." Afirmó el pequeño, y dos segundos después, Ruby se dejó caer al agua. Cobalt corrió hasta aquel hueco, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo su hermano se alejaba a toda velocidad por el agua, montado en su Swampert.

"Zo…" Cobalt se giró hacía Hades al escuchar el chillido de éste. El Pokemon Zorro clavaba una mirada melancólica en sus manos, finalmente percatándose del cambió que sufrió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el rubio. "¿No te gusta tu nueva apariencia?" Honestamente, a Cobalt nunca se le había ocurrido que quizá un Pokemon no quisiese evolocionar. Siempre había visto la evolución como un suceso magnifico; una criatura cambiaba para hacerse más grande y fuerte, veloz e inteligente, incluso. Pero Hades no parecía compartir su filosofía. "¿Aún tienes la habilidad de Ilusión?" Preguntó el ojiazul, atrayendo la atención de Hades. "Si tanto te molesta, solo cambia de forma para lucir como un Zorua de nuevo."

Hades se puso de pie, comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo un aura purpura y tres segundos después, había vuelto a lucir como su forma básica. Como pudo, el pequeño Pokemon negro se examinó a sí mismo, luciendo increíblemente satisfecho con los resultados, y se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenador.

"Bien." Exclamó el rubio, acariciando el corto pelaje de su compañero. "¿Lo ves? La evolución no es tan mala. Especialmente en tu caso."

"¡Zo!"

* * *

><p>Esto era una locura. Como solo ella podía haber ideado.<p>

Sobrevolando un punto aparentemente vacío en el mar de Toki, Amethyst trataba de idear una manera de entrar a aquel lugar al que nunca había ido; ese lugar que solo se abría una vez cada 500 años, o algo así. Cresselia ni siquiera era una opción; hasta donde sabía, no había absolutamente nadie en ese lugar, por ende, nadie dormía ahí, por ende, no podía usar la dimensión de los sueños para llegar allí, por ende, se fregó el asunto.

¿Por qué tenía que ir ahí? Bueno, conociendo al Team Void tan bien como ella, sabía que no se traerían nada bueno entre manos si se habían movilizado de una manera tan obvia, y en el peor de los casos, necesitarían la ayuda de esos dos. Según se enteró, las Gemas se habían perdido en aquel lugar: el Corazón del Mundo del que se habla en la mitología tokinense. El punto de partida ya era bastante complicado; tenía que idear una manera de entrar a aquel lugar, y simplemente esperar que las Gemas estuviesen allí.

Consideró en pedirle ayuda a Cobalt; el niño parecía tener la habilidad de ignorar el tiempo y el espacio a cierta escala, entonces no sería tan complicado para él desplazarse entre dimensiones para terminar en aquel sitio y recuperar las gemas. Pero Crimson nunca se lo permitiría, y estaba segura de que si fuese a hacerlo sin su consentimiento, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Eso la dejaba sin opciones, y ciertamente no tenía los medios para esperar 500 años a que se abriera la maldita puerta

"Necesito ir a un lugar donde no existan tiempo y espacio." Murmuró la castaña, montada en la espalda de Skarmory, con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno. "Me pregunto sí…" Y sin decir más, Amethyst tomó dos Pokebolas de su cinturón; una de ellas la usó para llamar de regreso al Pokemon de Acero, y mientras caía al agua, abrió la otra y en fugaz destello purpura, desapareció.

"Yo hago mis propias reglas."

* * *

><p>"Eres…" Murmuró Crimson, sentado sobre la arena, con la mirada fija en un Pokemon que si bien reconocía, no era el que se unió a él en su pequeña aventura. "Una hembra."<p>

"¡Mien!" De acuerdo, logró enfurecerla. ¿Cómo diablos no se había percatado de eso? Crimson era muy selectivo en cuanto a los Pokemon que usaba en batalla; de ser posible, nada de hembras. "¡Mienshao!"

"No me importa que hayas evolucionado, irás a mi unidad de almacenamiento." Afirmó el ojirojo, mirando decidido al Pokemon de tipo Pelea, quien lucía sumamente irritada.

"Mien." Suspiró el recién evolucionado Mienshao, de brazos cruzados. Era un Pokemon blanco en su mayoría, con largos bigotes y una gran cantidad de pelaje en ambos brazos que lucía como una camisa varias tallas más grande de lo debido. "¡Mienshao!"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones- ¡Tú me perteneces!" Exclamó Crimson, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse de lo que hacía, y su mano derecha voló a encontrarse violentamente con su frente. "Estoy… estoy hablando con un Pokemon." Afirmó el ojirojo, con el rostro enrojecido en vergüenza. "Ese golpe en la cabeza realmente me afectó."

"¿Shao?"

"A todo esto, no me explico cómo podrías haber evolucionado mientras estaba inconsciente." Continuó el muchacho, resignado a su situación, levantándose lentamente del suelo. "De lo que si estoy seguro, es de que mi misión casi termina; he descubierto cómo devolverle su cuerpo a mi hermano." El ojirojo sonrió levemente, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno de Unova. El frío del desierto al anochecer no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. "Necesito encontrarlo de nuevo- no puedo darme el lujo de que le suceda algo."

"Mien, Mienshao."

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó el descendiente de Zekrom, mirando al Pokemon blanco por encima de su hombro. "No te necesito; tengo suficientes Pokemon poderosos como para acabar con un ejército por mi cuenta."

"Sha-ao." El Pokemon se cruzó de brazos, mostrando burlonamente su lengua al entrenador. Parecía la lengua de una serpiente.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que por haber derrotado a un par de idiotas del Team Void ya eres la gran cosa?" Gruñó el entrenador, a lo que el Pokemon respondió con una casi inaudible risa. "Me encantaría ver qué es lo que haces contra un oponente de verdad, solo para cerrarte el hocico."

"Mien-mien."

"Te lo buscaste." Gruñó Crimson, antes de tomar una Pokebola vacía de su cinturón y lanzarla contra la criatura. Se agitó tres veces antes de quedarse quieta, Crimson la recogió y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Sin embargo, se detuvo al dar cuatro pasos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "… Me manipuló. Un Pokemon acaba de manipularme… Dios mío."

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Preguntó Amethyst, de frente a Cresselia, en un lugar oscuro del que no se podía distinguir fin. Sin embargo, aquella amplia e infinita pradera negra estaba plagada en su totalidad de puertas, todas ellas con diseños diferentes. Algunas de madera, otras de metal, de todos colores y con todo tipo de grabados, pero al fin y al cabo, todas puertas. "¿Puedes llevarme a un sueño del pasado?"<p>

El Pokemon Legendario emitió un pequeño chillido, y de pronto, la cantidad de puertas se redujo considerablemente. Cresselia sabía exactamente lo que Amethyst quería. La castaña inspeccionó una a una todas las puertas, buscando alguna que luciera familiar.

"Estoy segura…" Murmuró Amethyst, hablando más consigo misma que con Cresselia. "Que aquel encuentro entre Cobalt y Crimson- aquella pelea de la que me habló hace mucho- sé que fue un sueño. Tuvo que serlo… es la única pista que tengo. Entonces, si soy capaz de entrar a él… podría abrirme paso al Corazón del Mundo." Dedujo la muchacha, antes de girarse a su compañera. "¿Cierto?" La criatura purpura no respondió, solo se mantuvo ahí, flotando, mirando expectante a su entrenadora. "Al demonio, lo haré."

Al cabo de un rato, encontró lo que buscaba- esa puerta gritaba Cobalt & Crimson; el maldito pedazo de madera era un grabado Yin-Yang, y la perilla se dividía equitativamente entre un zafiro y un rubí. Sin dudar un solo instante, giró la perilla, y se vio enceguecida por una luz blanca…

"Supongo que explica muchas cosas, ¿No?"

Honestamente, ella siempre quiso saber qué había ocurrido allí. Ella estaba completamente segura de que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima al otro; se amaban demasiado. Pero entonces, se encontró con ambos en la playa, pero al mismo tiempo no estaban juntos. Uno de ellos no quería volver, y el otro no quería quedarse. Siempre había pensado que Cobalt no consideró a su hermano cuando decidió quedarse en aquel lugar, pero esta escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos… le hacía pensar que quizá se equivocó.

"Pudiste haberte agachado." Eso era algo que nunca había visto: Crimson lucía furioso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía querer… llorar. "¡No iba tan rápido como para quedarte ahí parado como una mosca en la miel!"

Y Cobalt sonreía. El niño tenía un brazo atravesándole la cara, y sonreía.

"¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?"

"Supongo… que no quería." Y en ese justo instante, Crimson desapareció. "Sé que tu puedes vivir por ambos. Si dices que tú y yo nos balanceamos, sé que tú puedes llevarme contigo siempre. Así, aunque me quede aquí por una eternidad… tú vivirás por mí." Entonces, una lágrima solitaria cayó al suelo, y se perdió en aquel color gris que invadía todo a su alrededor. "Te amo, hermano."

"Cobalt…" Murmuró Amethyst, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. La escena se detuvo, lo que significaba que el sueño terminaba allí, pero Amethyst esperó un tiempo antes de salir, sabiendo lo que le esperaba allí afuera.

* * *

><p>Skyarrow Bridge era libre; hasta el último soldado había sido ahuyentado por Zoroark, quien ahora dormía plácidamente en la cama dentro de la carpa que dejaron los miembros del Team Void. Cobalt no podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen del pequeño Pokemon que no deseaba evolucionar; ¿Sería porque sabía que lucía mucho más lindo en su forma básica?<p>

"Burgh, parece que se han ido." Dijo una voz desconocida, fuera de la carpa, y un segundo después, un hombre alto de cabello rizado y castaño entró a la carpa, inspeccionando su interior, obviando por supuesto a Hades y a Cobalt.

"Si, en efecto se han marchado." Exclamó el tipo, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Pero por qué lo habrán hecho?"

"Los daños en la autopista parecen indicar que hubo una batalla." Dijo la voz anterior, antes de que un hombre entrara también a la carpa. "Creo que alguien vino y los ahuyentó."

"Pues quien haya sido, merece nuestro agradecimiento." Exclamó el castaño. "En nombre de Castelia City, yo- Burgh, el Lider de su Gimnasio Pokemon- te agradezco, Héroe Desconocido."

"Héroe Desconocido…" Repitió Cobalt, sonriendo ampliamente, antes de lanzarse a la cama junto a Hades, despertándolo exaltado. "¿Escuchaste? Te llamó Héroe Desconocido."

* * *

><p>Crimson llevaba caminando por el desierto ya un buen rato, con dirección a los enormes edificios al sur, y en lugar de acercarse, su objetivo parecía alejarse más y más de su alcance. El viaje parecía transcurrir sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, pero al cabo de una hora de haber comenzado, el ojirojo se topó con lo que pudo bien haber sido su fin.<p>

Un ejército entero del Team Void; todos ellos provenientes de la misma dirección, marchando justo hacía él. El de piel blanca supo que no podría con todos ellos a la vez, entonces hizo lo más prudente y se escondió tras una enorme roca, esperando que siguieran su camino sin verlo. A medida que se acercaban, pudo escucharles hablar.

"Es increíble."

"¿Cómo pudo un solo Pokemon acabar con todo un batallón de nosotros?"

"¡El Zoroark ni siquiera parecía tener un entrenador!"

"El General Van nos hará pedazos…"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡El General Van también fue derrotado por ese Pokemon!"

"¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que los superiores piensen al respecto?"

"No creo siquiera que el mismo Líder del Team Void pueda contra un enemigo como ese."

"Marquen mis palabras: si ese Pokemon vuelve a aparecer, yo renuncio al Team Void."

Un Zoroark, pensaba Crimson, sin un entrenador dándole ordenes. Y entonces, la silueta de aquellos dos apareció frente a sus ojos. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, fue moler a su hermanito a golpes; le ordenó explícitamente que se quedara en Sunnyshore.

Unos segundos después, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Tú… de verdad eres mi hermano."

* * *

><p>Entonces, este era el Corazón del Mundo. El lugar era solo una plataforma suspendida sobre un abismo negro que parecía no tener fin; dicha plataforma tenía grabados muy extraños en toda la superficie, muchos de ellos lucían como letras de un lenguaje que Amethyst no podía, ni tenía intenciones de descifrar. Llegó justo en aquel momento: cuando el último relámpago fue lanzado a aquel par de harpías, y los Dex Holders se retiraron junto con Crimson.<p>

"En verdad, viajé tres años al pasado." Murmuró la castaña, sonriendo satisfecha. "Soy bueeeeeeena."

"R-Rox…" Murmuró una voz. O por lo menos trató de hacerlo; la de ojos amatistas sabía bien que se trataba de Nebula, al borde de la muerte. Ambos cuerpos, totalmente calcinados, tendidos en el centro del lugar, preparadas para abandonar este mundo, abandonando toda esperanza mientras aquel agujero negro se cerraba lentamente. Amethyst no sentía piedad de ellas, sin embargo. No podía; ella no era Cobalt.

A medida que el portal al mundo exterior se cerraba, por él entraban barcos, Pokemon acuáticos y miembros del Team Void, todos ellos cayendo al vacío por el que cayeron las Gemas. Después de que todo el barullo se calmara, Amethyst tendría que bajar allí a buscarlas.

Después de unos minutos, el portal se cerró, y todo el lugar cayó en un profundo silencio. La viajera esperó unos minutos más, asegurándose de que era seguro revelarse, pero justo cuando su mano viajó a su cinturón para tomar una Pokebola, escuchó pasos, y se ocultó nuevamente entre las sombras.

"Son patéticas." Murmuró una voz, una que Amethyst conocía muy bien. Esa voz… que le atormentaba en sus pesadillas. "Derrotadas por un montón de niños."

"Lord…" Esa era Roxa. Aún de cara al final, sonaba como una verdadera perra. El hombre se hincó frente a ellas, y dos segundos después, los tres desaparecieron, dejando atrás a una incrédula Amethyst.

"Lord… Braire." Murmuró la de ojos amatistas, rememorando su sueño, su pasado, su origen. Sin quedarse a pensar más en el asunto, Amethyst liberó a su Skarmory, y con cuidado se lanzó en picada sobre él hacia el vacío oscuro. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a la seguridad de la plataforma. "No, no están allí." Afirmó cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda al Pokemon de Acero, quien le miraba incrédulo. La castaña se percató y le miró de reojo. "¡No, no tengo miedo!"

"¡Kar!" Graznó el ave, estremeciendo a su entrenadora.

"Es obvio que ese abismo no tiene fondo; resultaría inútil lanzarnos en busca de algo que nunca encontraremos." Argumentó la castaña, con un ligero tono carmesí apoderándose de sus mejillas. "Al menos vine aquí a asegurarme de que las Gemas se perdieron para siempre."

"Skar." Llamó el ave, halando con su pico ligeramente de la blusa de su entrenadora. La castaña se giró en la dirección en que se le indicó, y a lo lejos, pudo ver un par de colores que contrastaban con la monocromía del lugar. Amethyst corrió en aquella dirección, y terminó justo en el centro de la plataforma, donde hacía unos minutos yacían Roxa y Nebula.

"Esto… no era lo que esperaba."

Un par de huevos. Huevos de Pokemon.

"¿Cómo demonios llegaron estos dos aquí?" Exclamó Amethyst, hincándose frente a las criaturas en reposo. "Creo que sería imprudente llevármelos de aquí; no quiero cambiar la historia…"

Pero aún entonces, el misterio prevalecía.

**N/A: No tengo excusa para tal demora, lo sé. Pero en mi defensa, estaba sumamente bloqueado. Gracias a Danyeda por el review del capitulo anterior: si, para mi fortuna nos acercamos al final de esta historia. Digo fortuna porque será un final bastante épico y cabronsisimo, lo prometo.**

**Lo dije en mi canal de YT y lo digo aquí: estoy haciendo pruebas de doblaje, y se me ocurrió actuar a Cobalt, entonces necesito que ustedes escojan un puñado de frases del escuincle que les gustaría escuchar, actuadas por mí. Si todo sale bien, podría terminar haciendo tambien a Crimson. Pueden escoger cuantas quieran, de Vast/Deep o de Cobalt&Crimson.**

**Gracias, y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Vivo

**Vivo**

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó el muchacho de los ojos amarillos, fielmente custodiado por su contraparte legendaria. Un hombre se erguía frente a ellos, sonriente, apacible, casi reconfortante; la oscuridad que les rodeaba era solo comparada con la de sus más terribles pesadillas, y había sido este tipo quien trajo con él tales tinieblas, entonces, no podía traerse nada bueno entre manos.

"Mi nombre es Lord Braire." Se presentó el extraño. Denotaba placer al pronunciar aquel título, al parecer, y a Grey eso solo lograba disgustarle.

"Braire." Repitió el peliblanco, sonriendo con sorna. "Tú eres el jefe de ese grupo de locos, ¿No es así? Veo que decidiste venir a hacer el trabajo sucio en lugar de mandar a tus bufones a hacerlo por ti."

"Fanfarroneas mucho." Dijo el hombre, antes de caminar un par de pasos al frente, obviando el gruñido que profirió Kyurem. "Pero se te olvida que fue el Niño Oscuro quien te salvó de mis garras."

"¿Niño Oscuro?" Repitió Grey, y de inmediato, aquel muchacho apareció frente a sus ojos. "Crimson…"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Cantó Braire, deteniéndose en seco. "Ese suspiro que liberaste… ¿Acaso tú…?" El hombre le miró sorprendido, por encima de su hombro, unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír estrepitosamente. Grey le miró furioso, y pronto Kyurem se unió a él; el Pokemon de Hielo se lanzó a morder al invasor, pero éste simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Mi poder está más allá de lo que tu mente incompleta puede comprender." Dijo Braire, apareciendo a las espaldas del muchacho. "No puedo morir; solo puedo traer muerte a los demás."

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó Grey, y en completa sincronización con su forma humana, Kyurem lanzó un imponente Rayo de Hielo a su oponente. Sin esperar a ver si el ataque surtió efecto, Grey se montó en Kyurem y emprendieron vuelo, saliendo de la masa de tinieblas para surcar vuelo por un cielo nocturno, adornado con cientos de estrellas.

"No puedes escapar a tu destino."

Grey no quería ver hacia atrás; sabía que él estaba allí, podía ver las tinieblas desde su visión periférica, cerrándose a su alrededor, sin importar la gran velocidad a la que Kyurem viajaba. Mientras el chico se aferraba a la espalda de su dragón, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. No quería morir, no quería ser usado, no quería que lo trataran como una especie de fenómeno. Solo quería vivir, solo quería ser normal, quería ver a-

Él. Quería verlo a él, más que a nada en este mundo, quería verlo con todo el corazón, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle perdón, quería preguntarle tanto. Quería saber de él, conocerlo mejor. Pero… no podría; nadie podría salvarlo ahora. Ni siquiera él. No de nuevo.

Entonces, Grey sintió como algo lo sujetaba de los hombros, y era arrastrado a la oscuridad, junto con Kyurem. Justo en ese instante, un par de hermanos, en extremos separados de la región de Unova, exclamaron al aire el nombre de aquel individuo

"¡Grey!"

* * *

><p>"Grey…" Murmuró el rubio, con la mirada perdida en el mar, mientras aquel llamado de agonía retumbaba en su mente. Con Hades a sus pies, Cobalt no podía evitar sentir que debía ponerse en marcha, y terminar con su misión lo más pronto posible. Aún si esa misión se había vuelto un poco incierta al pasar de los días. "Él… está en peligro. Como todos los demás."<p>

"¡Zo!" Exclamó Hades, saltando al hombro de su compañero. El niño de la luz miraba con determinación al horizonte, a las aguas que se mecían al borde del mundo, y sabía a dónde ir, sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Acabaré con esto, de una vez por todas." Afirmó decidido. El niño tomó impulso, y corriendo a toda velocidad por el puerto de Castelia City, se lanzó al mar. Un resplandor blanco los envolvió tanto al rubio como a su Pokemon, y en cuestión de parpadeos, ambos desaparecieron

* * *

><p>"Él… está en peligro." Murmuró el ojirojo, con la mirada fija en el suelo. "De nuevo… ¡Argh!" Gruñó, golpeando con su puño derecho el muro más cercano. "¡No puedes mantenerte a salvo 5 segundos, niño estúpido!"<p>

Esto era ridículo, era inverosímil, tenía que ser una maldita broma. Acababa de arriesgar la vida por ponerlo a salvo, ¿Y ahora lo tenían de rehén nuevamente? ¿Acaso era tan estúpido, tan débil?

"No." Murmuró el moreno, rememorando su encuentro con el cuerpo de Cobalt, aquella noche estrellada, sobrevolando Lacunosa Town, Crimson y Salamence contra Kyurem y su contraparte. Y perdió: había perdido contra ellos. Su poder era aterrador; entonces, ¿Por qué tenían tantos problemas para mantenerse a salvo? "Es por ese tipo… Lord Braire."

Era fácil llegar a esa conclusión. Cuando se encontró con él, Crimson no pudo evitar sentirlo… familiar. Como aquel tipo al que ves todos los días, pero con el que nunca hablas. La mano de Crimson instintivamente viajó a su pecho, y con las yemas de sus dedos, rozó aquel símbolo que descansaba sobre su corazón, aquel Yin negro bordado por Ruby.

Esto era todo; esta sería la batalla final. Podía sentirlo- la expectativa, la ansiedad, la adrenalina; todo eso se sumaba a una gran cantidad de pensamientos, variables que afectarían el encuentro, estrategias posibles. Y aquel método… aquella manera de recuperar por completo a su hermano.

"Es hora." Murmuró Crimson, antes de tomar de su cinturón una Pokebola. "¡Terminemos con esto, Salamence!" El Pokemon Dragón salió de su lugar de reposo, rugió al aire, y recogió a su entrenador, para emprender rumbo a un destino incierto, a una batalla que muy probablemente perdería, pero a una a la que deseaba llegar con todo el corazón.

* * *

><p>"Queda poco tiempo." Murmuró Amethyst, inmersa en aquellas paredes grises, que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. De espaldas a ella, estaba sentado un muchacho, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho. "Lo siento, pero no puedo salvarte."<p>

"No pensé que lo harías." Respondió Grey, sonando en extremo agotado. "Este es el fin, para mí."

"No, estoy segura de que él vendrá a salvarte." Afirmó la castaña, sonriendo con convicción. "Y el otro tampoco puede andar lejos."

"Crimson… y _él_." Repitió el peliblanco. "¿Vendrás con ellos?"

"Si." Susurró ella, y agachó la mirada, apenada. "Porque tú y yo somos… iguales."

"Mentira." Dijo él, antes de tomar descaradamente la mano de ella con la suya. "Eres mejor."

* * *

><p>"Ellos vendrán a interrumpir el proceso." Anunció Lord Braire, en una oscura oficina, frente a sus tres generales. "No podemos permitirlo. No deben acercarse al chico."<p>

"No tema, Lord Braire." Murmuró Van, antes de hacer una reverencia. "Los detendremos a como dé lugar. Su visión del mundo perfecto será una realidad."

"Agradezco tu entusiasmo, Van." Susurró el Líder. "¿Pero debo recordarte tu reciente fracaso en Skyarrow Bridge? Ese niño te derrotó con solo un Pokemon a su disposición."

"Nosotras cubriremos la incompetencia de Van, señor." Anunció Roxa, mientras el rubio le miraba con desdén. "No hay nada que pueda detenernos."

"Pero…" Susurró Nebula, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. "¿Y qué hay… de esos dos?" La voz de la muchacha sonaba tan frágil, tan poco característica de ella. Pero todos supieron a lo que se referían.

"Es imposible que aparezcan." Siseó Roxa, rememorando sucesos anteriores, fracasos que nunca podría olvidar.

"No." Interrumpió Braire, sonriendo de lado. "Es probable que esos dos aparezcan, sin embargo…" Esa sonrisa se amplió aún más, extrañando a los generales. "Es preferible."

* * *

><p>Y todo terminaba aquí, justo donde empezó la última vez. ¿Cuál era esa palabra que usaba Ruby para referirse a cuando Crys se burlaba de él? …Melonía… ¡Ironía, si! Esto era muy irónico. Ahora el rubio estaba de pie sobre una pequeña roca en el agua, desde la cual podía vislumbrar un par de islas, circundando un punto vacío del mar. Jamás creyó volver aquí, y no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico.<p>

Pero no había tiempo para ello. Tendría tiempo de recorrer Toki nuevamente cuando recuperara su cuerpo y eliminara al Team Void. Sobrevolando el agua, a varios metros por sobre su cabeza, había una estructura como nunca había visto antes, lucía como una autentica fortaleza. Era una nave con forma de aro, y de aquel aro se desprendían muchos pasillos que se conectaban a esfera en el centro.

"Es hora, Hades." Anunció el rubio, con la mirada perdida en aquella abominación voladora. "¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?" Como respuesta, Hades abandonó la seguridad de su forma básica y regresó a su apariencia verdadera, afilando sus garras, preparado para saltarle encima a cualquier enemigo.

"¡Roark!"

"Muy bien." Aprobó Cobalt, sonriendo a su compañero. "¡Adelante!" Zoroark tomó entre sus brazos a su amo, y de un enorme salto los lanzó a ambos sobre aquel anillo. "Hades, ¡Usa Pulso Noche!" El Pokemon Siniestro unió sus manos y las impactó sobre el suelo, liberando un aura negra que arrasaba con todo a su paso. "Sigue así, tenemos que llamar la atención."

La criatura oscura obedeció, dañando aquella nave lo mayormente posible, usando cada recurso a su disposición. Pero pronto, los soldados comenzaron a aparecer, saliendo de las escotillas, montados sobre diversos Pokemon voladores, todos ellos dispuestos a acabar con el enemigo.

"No voy a retroceder." Anunció Cobalt, mirando al cielo, girando sobre sus pies, retando con la mirada a todos los soldados que le rodeaban. "No me considero un mesías, como dijo Van. Tampoco quiero creerme un héroe. Yo solo quiero vivir feliz con la gente que amo, y si ustedes interfieren con eso- Si no me permiten hacerlo, no tengo más opción. ¡Deben desaparecer de mi camino!"

"¡Zo!" Tras el aullido de Zoroark, una enorme llamarada fue disparada de su hocico, y acto seguido, se envolvió en un aura oscura que fue después lanzada contra los enemigos a su espalda.

"Ganaremos esto. No hay otra opción."

* * *

><p>"Ciertamente, eres una criatura grotesca." Observó Braire, arrancando un gruñido furioso de las fauces de Kyurem, quien encadenado de manera brutal al suelo, no podía hacer mucho ante las ofensas del hombre. "Tú guardas dentro de tu cuerpo hueco y sin vida… un potencial inimaginable para simples mortales. Y yo haré completo uso de él."<p>

Como si hubiese dicho una palabra mágica, las cadenas abandonaron el cuerpo del Dragón, y este pudo ponerse de pie. Braire avanzó un par de pasos, y levantó sus brazos a los lados, ofreciendo su pecho desprotegido a la criatura legendaria.

"Adelante: devórame." Ordenó el hombre. Kyurem gruñó, considerando por segundos la oferta del sujeto. "Yo soy la oscuridad- llevo en mi interior una muestra de la Gema de la Muerte. Consúmeme… Consúmeme para volvernos uno mismo, para revelar el primero de tus grandes poderes. Devórame, ¡Y revelaremos la verdadera forma de la oscuridad!"

"¡Roar!" Tras un gruñido gutural, las enormes mandíbulas del dragón de hielo se abrieron, y pronto, el cuerpo herido del Líder del Team Void cayó al suelo.

"Un… ¿Nuevo mundo?" Murmuraba el hombre, mientras uno a uno, sus miembros eran devorados. "Tonterías… yo solo busco… la destrucción… la ruina. Veré arder el mundo, junto con toda su gente… a través de tus ojos…"

Y entonces, todo se fue al demonio.

* * *

><p>Aún en el exterior, luchando con la interminable armada de uniformados, Cobalt y Hades se aferraban a la supervivencia, habiendo arrasado ya con un buen número, pero aún lejos de terminar. Cobalt estaba a punto de dar un comando a su compañero, pero entonces, el sonido de un trueno partiendo el cielo lo detuvo.<p>

En cuestión de segundos, el firmamento se nubló, los truenos se presentaron con más fuerza, relámpagos comenzaron a golpear las islas cercanas, la fortaleza, a los soldados, incluso Hades tuvo que salvar a Cobalt de un par de ellos.

Un rugido se presentó junto con la marea de elementos, y desde aquella esfera en el centro de la fortaleza, emergió una criatura que Cobalt solo podría haber descrito como el demonio mismo. Partiendo el anillo en dos, un dragón fue liberado.

"¡Ah!" Habiendo perdido toda clase de soporte, la nave se desplomaba al agua, y todos los solados se montaban en sus Pokemon para tratar de salvarse. Sin embargo, los que no cayeron al agua, fueron devorados por el Dragón oscuro en el cielo. Uno a uno, todos desaparecieron. Cobalt, haciendo uso de su peculiar estado, escapó a la seguridad de aquella roca en el agua desde la cual planeó su estrategia inicial.

El rubio solo miraba atónito a aquella criatura, y no pudo evitar sentirlo familiar, sentir que había visto en una ocasión a alguien similar. La verdad, es que nunca lo había visto, pero conocía su nombre.

"Ze-Zekrom…"

Aquella criatura descendió al agua, y recogió los restos flotantes de la fortaleza, los elevó nuevamente al aire, y estos comenzaron a flotar nuevamente ahí, mientras poco a poco, se formaba una nueva esfera en el centro, que unía los pedazos demacrados. Una esfera de luz, que alternaba entre los colores negro y gris.

"No… No puedo." El rubio cayó de rodillas sobre la roca, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando con pavor al Dragón Negro. "No puedo ganar…"

"¡Cobalt!" Se escuchó exclamar a una voz. El rubio se giró, y por encima de su hombro, a lo lejos, pudo ver como un cuerpo se acercaba volando a una gran velocidad.

"¡Crimson!" Era su hermano, viajando en el lomo de su fiel Salamence. El ojirojo miraba con asombro a aquella criatura, pero aún así sentía alivio al saber del bienestar de su hermano. Entonces, una de las Pokebolas en el cinturón del moreno se abrió, y Mienshao apareció aferrada a su espalda. "¿Qué diablos haces?"

"¡Zo!" Por su parte, Hades se erguió en dos patas, olfateando el aire frenéticamente, ante la mirada confundida de Cobalt. Cuando Salamence estuvo a una distancia razonable, tanto Zoroark como Mienshao saltaron, en direcciones opuestas. Ambos Pokemon se encontraron en el aire, pasando un junto al otro, y compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Mienshao llegó al lado del rubio, y Hades a la espalda de Crimson, antes de que ambos comenzaran a brillar.

"¿Está evolucionando?" Se preguntó Cobalt, sumamente abrumado por todo el suceso.

"Zoroark no evoluciona una segunda vez." Murmuró Crimson. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

En contraste con la evolución, esta vez ambas criaturas reducían su tamaño, y se volvían uniformes, abandonando toda apariencia viva, para pasar a transformarse en-

"¡La Gema de la Vida!"

"La Gema de la Muerte…"

A diferencia de hace 3 años, esta vez ninguno de ellos desapareció al tomar en sus manos la reliquia. Sabían que hacer: era una oportunidad única, la única ventaja que podrían tener en esta batalla.

"Reshiram…"

"Zekrom-"

"¡Ven aquí!"

Tras un destello de luz conjunto, las Gemas dejaron de brillar. El ambiente entero se serenó, los relámpagos dejaron de caer, el cielo dejó de crujir y las nubes dejaron de moverse. Una luz blanca comenzó se asomó entre el cielo oscurecido, y pronto se convirtió en un portón, un agujero blanco entre las tinieblas. Así mismo, una luz negra se partió el mar, y se convirtió en un agujero negro, despidiendo un fulgor turbio.

De aquel portal blanco emanaban llamas, y del agujero negro relámpagos, mientras lentamente, ambos dragones de la mitología tokinense se abrían paso al mundo de que los humanos compartían con los Pokemon. Rugiendo al regresar al mundo después de 503 años, finalmente ambas criaturas se presentaron frente al Kyurem Negro.

Aprovechando todo el espectáculo de luces y sonidos como una perfecta distracción, Crimson siguió de largo sobre su Salamence directo a la fortaleza flotante, y aterrizó sobre la cúpula de colores cambiantes en el centro.

"¡Sé que estás allí!" Rugió el Niño Oscuro, antes de golpear la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez. Pero era inútil, no parecía debilitarse ni un poco. "¡Salamence, Draco Meteor!" Apelando al ataque más poderoso en su arsenal, el dragón recogió nuevamente a su entrenador, y lanzó un enorme cuerpo del cielo una enorme masa de fulgor azulado al objetivo. Sin embargo, eso tampoco resultó. Crimson descendió a la esfera nuevamente, arrodillado, respirando agitado. "Sé que estás allí… déjame entrar. ¡Déjame entrar!"

Haciendo caso a sus peticiones, el ojirojo fue lentamente absorbido por esa masa de luz.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Reshiram y Zekrom se habían enfrascado en un feroz combate con Kyurem. Los destellos de luz volaban por el cielo, las llamas y los rayos golpeaban el cielo y el mar, a tal grado que Cobalt temía porque la tierra se partiera.<p>

"Tengo que hacer algo." Murmuró el rubio. "No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada."

"¡Grah!" Desde el cielo descendió una irreconocible criatura, y desplazó de la roca a Cobalt, levantándolo a los cielos. Pronto el rubio se encontró a si mismo montado en el Salamence de su hermano.

"Vaya." Murmuró sorprendido. "¡Quién lo diría! ¿Debo suponer que no estás molesto conmigo por aquella batalla en el Torneo del Rey del Mar?" Como única respuesta, recibió un gruñido. Qué interpretó como un "Sí, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes".

Salamence estaba dispuesto a unirse a los otros dragones y tratar de detener al enemigo, pero Cobalt lo detuvo y señaló a la esfera a la que había entrado su hermano.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse de nuevo en ese lugar: La nada, el vacío gris al que fueron llevados él y su hermano tres años atrás. Pero esta vez, no era su hermano quien estaba frente a él. Al menos, no en las mismas condiciones.<p>

"Viniste." Murmuró el peliblanco, con la cabeza gacha, de pie a lo lejos, tieso como tabla. "No pensé que lo harías. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de idiota se dejaría atrapar dos veces?"

"No es tu culpa; sé de las fuerzas contra las que lidiabas." Crimson contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Hablarle como si fuese una persona. Él no era una persona, era el estúpido cuerpo andante de su estúpido hermano menor. "He venido a llevarte de regreso."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo." Se disculpó, y al menos para Crimson, sonaba como una disculpa genuina. "Kyurem consumió algo… una muestra de oscuridad pura. Ahora está desatado; en esta forma, no puedo controlarlo ni hablar con él. Puedo… puedo sentirlo." El muchacho comenzó a caminar, lentamente, hacía el Niño Oscuro. A medida que se acercaba, de su cuerpo emanaban relámpagos, que amenazaban con golpear al ojirojo. Sin embargo, este último no parecía inmutarse. "El poder… la maldad. Lo están haciendo perder el control; a él y a mí. Pronto… no seré capaz de decir estas palabras."

Llegó hasta él, y los relámpagos estaban completamente fuera de control. Pero Crimson estaba acostumbrado a ello; a esa energía oscura, que era tan parte de él. La mano de Grey se posó en la mejilla del mayor, y sonrió, débilmente.

"Te amo." Confesó Grey, provocándole escalofríos a su interlocutor. "Quizá desde que te vi aquel día… quizá desde un poco después. Pero te amo." Su mano descendió de su mejilla, y junto con la otra, fue a parar a la espalda de Crimson, abrazandolo, acercándolo más a él, envolviéndolos a ambos en aquella aura oscura.

"Tú…" Murmuró Crimson, inhalando profundamente.

"Di mi nombre." Rogó el menor. Él lo había notado; Crimson trataba de no llamarlo por su nombre, porque no quería antropomorfizarlo- no quería tratarlo como si fuese un humano, porque eventualmente acabaría con su existencia. El llamarlo "tú" u otras de las formas en que lo hacía, era su manera de mantenerse desapegado. ¿Lo había logrado?

"G-Grey." Tartamudeó el ojirojo, y una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del chico cuando escuchó esto.

"Estoy… feliz." Grey alzó la mirada, y se encontró con un extraño fenómeno: uno de los ojos de Crimson, el ojo izquierdo para ser exacto, había cambiado de color. Ahora era de un color azul brillante. "Tu… tus ojos."

"¡Aléjate de mi hermano!" Gritó una voz, y de la nada, apareció el Niño de la Luz. Aquel rubio de ojos brillantes y sonrisa resplandeciente, ese niño que no existía en este mundo. "Si le haces daño, acabaré contigo."

"Tú…" Murmuró Grey, aún sujeto a Crimson. "Tú eres _él… _Tú eres del que todos hablan, ¿No es así?"

"Supongo que así es." Respondió el rubio, sereno. "Mi nombre es Cobalt." Y entonces, los ojos amarillos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par. Mientras su mente viajaba a aquel momento, inmerso en la oscuridad de su prisión, Crimson se deshacía lentamente de su agarre, y regresaba al lado de su hermano.

"Cobalt…" Murmuró amargamente, con la mirada fija en los ojos del rubio. Aquellos ojos denotaban pura determinación, fe, la creencia de que su razón para luchar era la correcta. Y entonces, su mirada viajó a la de Crimson, y se percató de que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Aquí termina todo… Grey." Dijo el mayor, batallando para hacer salir esa última palabra.

"Si, uno pensaría eso." Espetó molesto, antes de sonreír burlonamente a los hermanos. "Sin embargo, no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente. Si quieres rescatar a tu hermano, ¡Ven por su cuerpo!"

"Tú…" Murmuró Cobalt, sonando sorprendido, solo por un segundo, antes de regresar a su estado sereno. "Tienes algo mío."

"¿Estás sordo, niño?" Rió sonoramente, haciendo hervir la sangre de Crimson. "Te dije que vinieras por él."

"No hablo de mi cuerpo." Explicó el rubio, antes de extender una mano a Grey. "Es hora de que me los devuelvas."

Seis disparos; a eso sonó lo que acababa de suceder. Grey miraba atónito a los hermanos, y Crimson le devolvía aquella mirada. ¿Acaso ese niño acababa de dispararle? No… esa sensación en su pecho… fue como si algo hubiese salido de él. Su mirada viajó al rubio, quien ahora tenía seis pequeñas esferas luminosas girando alrededor de él.

"Los he extrañado, muchachos." Dijo el rubio, sonriente, y acto seguido, las luces cambiaron de forma, para transformarse en un grupo de Pokemon, ninguno de los cuales Grey podía reconocer. "Ares, Athena, Apollo, Atlas, Neptune y Seix… les pido su apoyo una vez más." Todos y cada uno de los Pokemon de Cobalt habían regresado, y amenazantes se colocaban en posición de batalla para lanzarse contra Grey.

"Tampoco me quedaré atrás." Asi mismo, Crimson liberó a todos sus Pokemon; Darmanitan, Sceptile, Electivire, y Alakazam. Grey lució molesto por unos segundos, pero casi al instante cambió ese entrecejo fruncido por una sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos, y tras de él apareció Kyurem, en su forma original.

"Estoy listo para lo que sea." Murmuró Grey.

**N/A: Ok, me imagino lo que muchos estarán pensando, pero al carajo. Es mi historia, yo decido si hago gay a Grey... Hum, eso sonó chingón. Gracias Danyeda por el review del capitulo anterior y, como pueden apreciar, esta historia se acaba en el proximo capitulo. Avisenme si no entendieron la relación entre Crimson y Grey, porque si el concenso es que nadie la entendió, probablemente haga un video al respecto.**

**Nos vemos en el último capitulo.**


	8. Plan B

**N/A: Entonces, este es el final. Muchas gracias todos los que han apoyado esta historia, desde el primer fic. Gracias a Yukihime Asu, Espe Kuroba, Danyeda, Nekos, Fubuki Silver, Raptor MJ, Violett Shadow, Charon y los reviewers anonimos. Sin ustedes, creo que nunca hubiera terminado esta historia. A pesar de que no es de mis mas famosos trabajos, este fic me llena de alegría, porque está elaborado sobre personajes que yo mismo creé y moldeé... Son mis babys.**

**Pero bueno, nada de sentimentalismos. Al menos no hasta el final (Del cual ya sé cuales serán las principales quejas). Este capitulo estuvo listo más o menos dos días después de publicado el anterior, pero esperaba el review de una persona en especifico antes de publicar el final. Sip, es tu culpa que lo haya subido hasta ahora, Danyeda :D. Además quería esperarme a terminar el Black 2, pero aún me falta un buen tramo so...**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el final de esta historia. Gracias de nuevo, y nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Plan B**

Las nubes negras en el cielo, los relámpagos inundando el firmamento, las columnas de fuego uniéndose al pandemonio en las alturas, golpeando el mar, haciendo hervir el agua; era el escenario de aquella batalla. Las bestias legendarias de la Luz y la Oscuridad rugían, atacando a aquel ser que amenazaba con poner un fin a la existencia de sus valores. Aquel que fue alguna vez su forma original, y que ahora trataba de imitar su poder.

El motor en la cola de Reshiram se encendió, y a toda velocidad cargó de lleno contra el Kyurem Negro. Sin embargo, de un veloz movimiento este último lo evadió, para después disparar un poderoso ataque de hielo al Dragón Oscuro, quien también se había lanzado al ataque. El estruendo de los ataques era tal, que a lo lejos, en las islas de Toki, los lugareños habían salido de sus casas, y admiraban en silencioso terror aquella escena, o lo que se podía apreciar a lo lejos.

Zekrom atacaba con sus garras una y otra vez, acertando solo un par de golpes. Aún entonces, Kyurem no parecía perder ese ímpetu, esa fortaleza- ni el interminable deseo por destruir todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

"He llegado tarde…" Murmuró Amethyst, montada sobre Skarmory, presenciando la batalla desde una distancia segura. Su mirada fue a parar a aquella esfera en el centro de la fortaleza flotante. "Ellos están allí. Con él."

"No deberías haber venido, niña estúpida." Esa voz- ella la conocía bien. Acompañados de un zumbido sumamente molesto, aparecieron los tres generales del Team Void a su alrededor, montados en pequeños deslizadores mecánicos. Roxa, Van, Nebula; todos ellos lucían listos para atacar, con Pokebola en mano. "No podrás ganar esta batalla."

"No tengo que ganar." Susurró la de ojos amatistas, con la mirada fija aún en aquella esfera de cambiante color. "…Solo debo darles más tiempo." Sus manos viajaron a su cinturón, y de él tomó dos Pokebolas que después lanzó al aire, liberando a Blissey y a Cresselia. El Pokemon rosado montado sobre Skarmory al igual que su entrenadora, y la legendaria criatura erguida amenazante frente a ellos.

Los generales liberaron a sus Pokemon más poderosos: el Zoroark de Roxa, el Roserade de Nebula y el Chandelure de Van. Sin esperar un segundo más, todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Zoroark fue el primero, y haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad, saltó al ataque contra Skarmory. Este último lo evadió a último segundo, pero no logró hacer lo mismo con el Poder Oculto de Roserade. Cresselia lanzó un ataque Psiquico al Pokemon de Hierba, dando justo en el objetivo, pero el Pokemon Siniestro de Roxa llegó a sus espaldas e impactó un Pulso Noche contra ella. El Chandelure de Van lanzó una poderosa Llamarada contra Skarmory, pero Blissey recibió el impacto de lleno, sin siquiera inmutarse.

"El nuevo mundo de Lord Braire…" Comenzó Van, mientras su compañero seguía lanzando ataque tras ataque, marginando al Pokemon tipo Normal. "Será un mundo perfecto; sin la incompetencia de los humanos mediocres ni de Pokemon conformistas."

"Será un mundo sin dolor ni miseria." Apoyó Nebula, con la mirada totalmente vacía.

"Un mundo sin un sol que esperar al amanecer." Finalizó Roxa. Amethyst apretó la quijada, y pudo sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba de su cien, por su rostro, hasta su barbilla.

"No pienso vivir en un mundo así." Afirmó Amethyst. "¡Chicos, adelante!"

* * *

><p>"¡Combate Cercano!" Comandó Cobalt, y en medio de los ataques de todos sus demás compañeros, Atlas- el Hitmontop- se lanzó contra el Dragón de Hielo, repartiendo innumerables golpes. Sin embargo, Kyurem los evadió todos. "Ares, ¡Terremoto!"<p>

"Darmanitan, ¡Flare Blitz!" Al comando de su entrenador, el Pokemon de Fuego cargó de lleno contra su oponente, envuelto en llamas, y a su vez Nidoking golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas para crear ondas expansivas.

"Aliento Dragón." Ordenó Grey a su contraparte. De la boca del dragón salieron una gran cantidad de rayos multicolor, que impactaron de lleno contra Ares y Darmanitan, causando una gran explosión. Sin embargo, de entre el humo de aquella conmoción, salió Cobalt, montado sobre Apollo, y se lanzó contra Grey. Este último se montó sobre Kyurem, y seguido por Cobalt, se elevó al infinito abismo gris sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Garra Dragón!" Ordenó Cobalt, y su Flygon aceleró para acertar el golpe, sin embargo, Kyurem era más rápido y aumentó la distancia entre ellos. Cuando fue conveniente, el Pokemon de Hielo se giró, y lanzó un Rayo de Hielo al Niño de la Luz y su compañero, quienes lo esquivaron solo por poco. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, dispuesto a acertar un golpe, Kyurem atrapó entre sus garras a Apollo, y los impactó a él y su entrenador contra lo que parecía ser un muro. Era difícil de decir; todo el lugar lucía igual y de un uniforme color gris.

"¿Ya te diste cuenta, Cobalt?" Preguntó el de ojos amarillos, sonriendo de forma sádica, como si se tratase de una broma lo que diría a continuación. "No puedes ganar. ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Kyurem, allí afuera?" Grey tomó el silencio del niño como una señal para proseguir. "Consumió una muestra de la Gema de la Muerte, y adquirió las habilidades de Zekrom. Ahora, dime…" Lentamente, Kyurem acercaba su hocico al indefenso Niño de la Luz, mientras Flygon trataba de liberarse del agarre, y Cobalt se paralizaba de terror. "¿Estás preparado para ser parte de Kyurem? Él consumirá tu esencia- la que compartes con la Gema de la Vida- y le darás poder; te unirás a él. Verás el fin del mundo a través de sus ojos."

"¡Frenzy Plant!" Justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermano, Crimson hizo que su Sceptile lanzara el Ultimo Ataque tipo Hierba, acertando un golpe directo contra Kyurem. No obstante, solo fue suficiente para que Apollo tuviese la oportunidad de escapar, sin causar ningún daño real al rival. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Crimson, cuando su hermano volvió a su lado.

"S-Si." Respondió el rubio, tratando de recuperar la calma.

"Están peleando por una causa perdida." Anunció Grey, desde lo alto. "Debiste marcharte antes, Crimson. Ahora no solo no recuperarás el cuerpo de tu hermano…" Una sonrisa honesta agració las facciones de Grey, mientras apuntaba con un dedo acosador al rubio de ojos azules. "Sino que presenciarás cómo es devorado por Kyurem, arrancándolo de tus manos para siempre. ¡Verás como mi Dragón le arranca la vida que tanto quisiste darle!"

"¡No lo permitiré!" Rugió el mayor, colérico. "¡Alakazam, Fuerza Psiquica!" Desde su lugar junto a su entrenador, el Pokemon lanzó un poderoso ataque mental al oponente, quien a gran velocidad logró esquivarlo. "¡Maldito!"

"Debemos pensar en una estrategia." Afirmó Cobalt, mirando con determinación al enemigo, dispuesto a ganar el encuentro. Crimson apartó su mirada de Grey para ponerla sobre su hermano.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Cobalt lanzó una mirada preocupada al resto de su equipo; Ares, Apollo y Atlas ya no estaban en condiciones de luchar, y Crimson había perdido a Darmanitan. Eso les dejaba pocas opciones, pero…

"Atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos." Comenzó el rubio, antes de señalar al Pokemon Psiquico de su hermano. "Pero guarda a Alakazam: será nuestra carta triunfal."

* * *

><p>"Cresselia, Pantalla de Luz." Ordenó la entrenadora defensiva, y casi al instante, todo su equipo se vio envuelto por un muro de cristal resplandeciente. "Ahora, Reflejo." Un segundo muro se unió a la línea de defensa, creando una pequeña fortaleza de cristal. "Skarmory, usa Rocas Estáticas." Al comando de su entrenadora, el ave de hojalata lanzó una gran cantidad de piedras al aire, que se mantuvieron flotando alrededor de su equipo.<p>

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" Preguntó Nebula, dudando si atacar sería una buena idea.

"Está preparando el campo de batalla a su favor." Explicó Van, de brazos cruzados, inmerso en sus pensamientos. "Ha creado un muro de defensa a través del cual nuestros ataques no surtirán el mismo efecto. Y si nos acercamos para atacar, esas piedras harán un daño severo a nuestros Pokemon."

"Impresionante." Elogió Roxa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que Amethyst disfrutaba restregar sus momentos de pericia contra alguien más, la de ojos purpura no sonrió, ni emitió un comentario sarcástico, ni celebró anticipadamente. Solo se mantenía ahí, de rodillas sobre la espalda de Skarmory, completamente serena. Quizá hasta algo nerviosa.

"Por favor…" Murmuró ella, mirando sobre su hombro. "Dense prisa, chicos."

* * *

><p>"¿Se rinden tan pronto?" Preguntó Grey, burlonamente, mientras Kyurem despachaba a Neptune, lanzándolo al suelo, junto con el resto del equipo de Cobalt, menos su último compañero en pie. "¿Qué ocurrió con el poder de los descendientes de Reshiram y Zekrom? ¿Qué pasa con las grandes habilidades del "Entrenador Pokemon"?" El peliblanco comenzó a reír, histéricamente, como un maniaco. "¡No son nada! Ustedes no son nada, y tú, tú que alguna vez fuiste mi forma original… ¡No eres nada!"<p>

"Basta de juegos." Murmuró Crimson, con la mirada fija en Grey y Kyurem. "Hagamoslo."

"Estoy contigo, hermano." Afirmó sonriente el pequeño rubio, mirando hacia arriba con determinación. "¡Seix!"

"¡Alakazam!"

"¡Adelante!"

El Tyranitar de Cobalt rugió con gran poderío, desafiante, y al parecer Kyurem mordió el anzuelo, ya que sin demorar un poco, descendió desde las alturas para enfrentar a sus oponentes en tierra. El encuentro comenzó como se esperaría, con Seix repartiendo una gran cantidad de golpes al Pokemon Legendario, y con este resistiendo un par, pero evadiendo otros.

"Seix, usa Maldición." Comandó Cobalt, y su Pokemon obedeció, mientras un aura siniestra lo envolvía al Pokemon de Roca.

"Es nuestro turno." Dijo Crimson, refiriéndose a su Alakazam. Este último asintió y se lanzó al ataque, lanzando una gran cantidad de ondas psíquicas al dragón, acertando todas ellas, entregando la primer muestra de ofensiva y daño real al oponente. "¡Onda Certera!" El Pokemon Psiquico brilló momentáneamente con un resplandor naranja, y casi al instante lanzó un rayo luminoso a Kyurem, acertando de lleno, haciendo un gran daño.

"¡Infeliz!" Gruñó Grey. Kyurem recuperó la postura lentamente, rugió y lanzó una enorme Ventisca a Alakazam, que de haber acertado hubiese sido letal.

"¡Bloquéalo, Seix!" Interponiéndose entre Alakazam y el ataque, la Ventisca impactó en la espalda de Tyranitar, quien resintió el movimiento solo por un momento. Crimson se giró para mirar a su hermano, cuestionante, y descubrió que este último sonreía, mirándole de reojo. "Tengo tu espalda, hermano. Siempre la tengo."

"Claro…" Murmuró el mayor, un tanto extrañado, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Claro."

"¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!" Al rugido de Grey, se unió uno de Kyurem, y pronto todo el ambiente se tornó azulado cuando sobre sus cabezas se formaba una enorme masa de energía, amenazando con caer a destruirlo todo. "Kyurem… ¡Draco Meteor!"

"Podemos con él." Exclamó Cobalt, sin embargo, Crimson lo sujetó del hombro y lo giró para mirarlo de frente.

"Dile que retroceda, no soportará ese ataque." Ordenó alarmado el mayor. Sin embargo, su hermano aún retaba con la mirada al ladrón de su cuerpo. "Cobalt, ¡Dile que retroceda!"

"¡Seix, desata la tormenta de arena!" Ordenó el rubio, para sorpresa de su hermano. Este último estuvo a punto de recriminarle, pero cuando un viento desconocido comenzó a soplar, y la arena golpeaba sus rostros con moderada fuerza, Cobalt le miró de lleno, serio, como pocas veces lo había hecho. "Confía en mí, Crimson. Por favor… confía en mí."

"Cobalt…" El ojirojo no recordaba nunca haber visto esta faceta de su hermano. Bien, estuvo su enfrentamiento en aquel torneo, durante el cual Cobalt le demostró lo que en verdad valía en batalla. Crimson siempre achacó esa derrota a que lo había subestimado, y que de haberlo tomado enserio desde el principio, el resultado habría sido diferente; pero ahora, ahora que sus vidas pendían de un hilo, ahora que el futuro del mundo entero dependía de su victoria, ahora que sus alternativas se veían tan limitadas… Ahora, era cuando Crimson no podía hacer más que dejarse guiar por la luz. Su mano liberó el hombro de su hermano, y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Gracias." Dijo sonriente el ojiazul, antes de volver su atención a Grey. "Sigue disparando; no podemos dejarle un momento libre."

"De acuerdo." Crimson volvió a la acción también, bajo instrucción de su hermano menor. "¡Onda Certera!" Nuevamente, Alakazam disparó aquel rayo al oponente, acertándolo de nuevo, en la seguridad que le proporcionaba la sombra de Seix, quien recibía todos y cada uno de los ataques del oponente. "¡De nuevo!"

"¡Idiotas!" Tras el grito del de ojos amarillos, el cometa descendía con una aceleración considerable. Primero lentamente, pero ganando velocidad conforme se acercaba a ellos. "Aquí termina todo. Vivirán por siempre congelados en este infinito abismo gris. Anhelarán con cada gramo de su alma nunca haberse metido conmigo mientras ven la eternidad pasar frente a sus ojos, riéndose en sus caras. ¡Sufrirán la muerte en vida, miserables!"

"Yo no pienso morir." Afirmó Crimson. "¡Onda certera!"

"Eso es, sigue atacando." Murmuró Cobalt, mientras veía fijamente al cometa, que estaba a pocos segundos de impactar. "Yo me encargo de defendernos, ¡Seix, prepárate!" El imponente Tyranitar rugió, estirando su cuerpo al máximo de sus capacidades, con Alakazam detrás de él, atacando aún. El cometa azul impactó de lleno contra la criatura de color verduzco, y en medio de rugidos y destellos luminosos, Seix se mantuvo en pie, aguantando, firme en su postura y su misión.

Pero lentamente, el ataque del dragón lo hacía retroceder, y a Alakazam junto con él, quien aún disparaba ataque tras ataque contra Kyurem. La velocidad con la que Seix era forzado hacia atrás era cada vez mayor, y el cometa parecía aumentar de tamaño con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Seix, vamos!" Exclamó Cobalt, a casi nada de lanzarse en carrera para estar con su amigo. Pero Crimson no lo permitiría. "¡Tu puedes, Seix, yo se que si!"

"Alakazam, ¡No te detengas!" Ordenó Crimson, igual de preocupado por la situación. El Pokemon Psiquico asintió, y siguió disparando a Kyurem, quien a estas alturas difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie. Finalmente, Seix no pudo soportarlo más, y cuando el cometa tocó el suelo, la explosión de energía que se suscitó en aquel lugar fue tal, que Cobalt y Crimson fueron arrojados varios metros por el aire.

Las luces y el humo azulado permanecieron en aquel lugar por varios segundos, durante los cuales los hermanos habían quedado tendidos en el suelo. El primero en levantarse fue el rubio, y sintió su corazón detenerse al ver aquella escena: Alakazam estaba a salvo, puesto que Seix se había mantenido de pie, erguido en su defensa, incluso ahora que había quedado inconsciente.

"¡Seix!"

"¡Pokemon estúpido!" Exclamó Grey, iracundo. Crimson fue el siguiente en levantarse, con mucha más dificultad que su hermano. En cuanto tomó consciencia de la situación, corrió hasta donde estaba su Alakazam.

"¡Onda Certera, una vez más!" El Pokemon amarillo estuvo a punto de disparar el ataque definitivo, pero fue interrumpido.

Como si el lugar donde estaban estuviese hecho de cristal, el techo se rompió en millones de pedazos, dejando ver el pandemonio del mundo exterior que habían causado las bestias legendarias, y al Kyurem Negro, quien había decidido intervenir en la pelea. La forma original de Kyurem, la que había estado peleando con los hermanos, desapareció, y el Kyurem Negro aprovechó para tomar entre sus garras a Grey y montarlo en su lomo.

"¡Malnacido!" Exclamó Crimson, para después golpear el suelo con su puño derecho. "¡Estábamos tan cerca!"

"Esto aún no se termina." Gruñó Cobalt, sin perder la fe. El rubio sacó de entre sus ropas la Gema de la Vida, y la alzó al aire, llamando a Reshiram desde los cielos para recogerlo y montarlo en su espalda. "¡Vamos a derrotarlo!"

"Si… ¡Vamos!" Recuperando la sed de victoria, Crimson hizo lo propio, llamando a Zekrom. Los hermanos emprendieron vuelo al firmamento turbio que se alzaba sobre el archipiélago de Toki, dispuestos a lanzarse al ataque de Grey. Pero entonces, el ojirojo captó algo desde el rabillo de su campo visual; aquella mujer, rodeada por tres imbéciles, que atacaban sin piedad alguna. "¡Amethyst!"

"¡Yo iré por ella!" Exclamó Cobalt, y a su señal, Reshiram encendió motores y se lanzó en dirección a los generales. Mientras tanto, Zekrom y Crimson lanzaron varios relámpagos al Dragon de Hielo, para después lanzarse al ataque de frente.

Las llamaradas de Reshiram bastaron para derribar a los generales, quienes no pusieron ningún tipo de resistencia. Amethyst alzó la mirada, desde dentro de aquella fortaleza de cristal, para encontrarse con la de Cobalt. El rubio sonreía, como no lo había hecho para ella en mucho tiempo.

"Me alegro que estés bien." Dijo el rubio, y la de ojos amatistas respondió a aquel gesto. "Mantente segura, volveré en cuanto termine todo esto." Y sin mediar otra palabra, Cobalt aceleró al encuentro para auxiliar a su hermano, dejando atrás a una pensativa castaña.

Mientras tanto, Zekrom y Kyurem danzaban en el aire, impactando repetidamente uno contra el otro, lanzando ataque tras ataque, evadiendo, acertando, soportando tan legendario y épico castigo, sin intenciones de retroceder.

"Se te acabaron los trucos, Crimson." Dijo el peliblanco, tentando las aguas, mientras el ojirojo le miraba desafiante. "¿No te das cuenta? Este poder es mucho mayor al que te enfrentaste en Lacunosa Town. Puedo ver el terror en tu mirada, el odio que irradian tus gritos de agonía- ¡Me alimento de ello!"

"¡Hablas demasiado!" Rugió el ojirojo, provocando que Zekrom encendiera motores y se lanzara contra el oponente. Sin embargo, Kyurem lo atrapó en medio vuelo, sujetándolo firmemente a escasos metros de distancia. Desde esa posición, Crimson y Grey podían verse claramente, podían examinar cada gesto y expresión del otro.

"Fue divertido, pero es hora de terminarlo." Anunció el peliblanco. "¡Freeze Shock!" De la boca del Kyurem negro emanó un rayo azul, que fue lanzado al cielo, y dos segundos después, cinco iguales impactaron de lleno contra Zekrom, quien rugía de dolor, para después desplomarse al suelo junto con Crimson.

"¡Crimson!" Exclamó el rubio de ojos azules, mientras pasaba por al lado de su hermano. Con gran destreza, Amethyst y Skarmory atraparon a Crimson en plena caída, pero Zekrom cayó y se hundió en el mar. Cobalt, habiendo visto a su hermano a salvo, siguió de largo, y se apresuró al encuentro de su rival. "¡No ganarás esta batalla, Grey!"

"Esto no es una batalla, Cobalt." Murmuró el muchacho. "Es una masacre."

Reshiram y Cobalt aprendieron del fracaso de sus compañeros, y manteniendo la distancia, se dedicaron a disparar llamarada tras llamarada contra sus enemigos. Mientras tanto, Crimson recuperaba la movilidad sobre la espalda de Skarmory.

"Quédate quieto, loco idiota." Murmuró Amethyst, acariciando su frente, mientras el ojirojo trataba de incorporarse, fallando miserablemente. "¡Te harás daño, imbécil!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Exclamó el moreno, antes de mirar al cielo, al combate que se desenvolvía sobre ellos. "Pero no puedo dejar que luche sin mi… No puedo dejarlo enfrentar esto solo."

"Sé que él puede." Susurró la de ojos amatistas. "…Él podrá."

Manteniendo una distancia prudente, Reshiram seguía lanzando ataques y evadiendo cualquiera que Kyurem pudiese intentar. Ambas bestias se elevaban y planeaban con una destreza increíble, a gran velocidad, maniobrando entre la lluvia de elementos y los ataques del otro. Después de un rato, ambos se detuvieron, tentando el terreno nuevamente, pensando en el siguiente movimiento.

"No cabe duda de que eres un niño todavía." Se burló Grey. "Eres un desperdicio de espacio, un esfuerzo inútil. Ni siquiera mereces ser parte de Kyurem, ¡Simplemente te destruiré! Voy a gozar de una vida plena en tu cuerpo, ¡Mientras tú te pudres en el olvido!"

"Mis amigos…" Comenzó el rubio, sereno, apacible, calmado, frío y calculador. "Mi familia, mi futuro, mi pasado, mi vida- todo eso me pertenece a mí, y solo a mí. ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que simplemente voy a regalarte todo eso!" Olvidando cualquier tipo de estrategia anterior, Reshiram encendió motores una última vez, y se lanzó de lleno contra Kyurem, prensándose de él.

El dragón se dispuso a lanzar un rayo de hielo a corta distancia, pero a penas el ataque salió de sus fauces, se vio interrumpido.

"¡Llamarada Azul!" A la orden de Cobalt, Reshiram lanzó de su boca una cantidad inimaginable de hermosas flamas, que anularon por completo el ataque de Kyurem, y se alzaban entre ellos como un muro impenetrable. Este era el momento: aquí terminaba todo.

Cobalt se soltó de Reshiram, corrió desde su lomo hasta su cabeza, saltó entre el muro de fuego hacía la espalda de Kyurem, y aún en el aire, tomando por sorpresa al Niño de la Nada, lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, con su puño derecho, derribándolo de la espalda del Pokemon legendario, quien aún prensado de Reshiram, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¡Crimson!"

"¡Cobalt!" Ante el llamado de su hermano, y tomando fuerzas de donde no había, el ojirojo se levantó, justo a tiempo para admirar como su hermano y el cuerpo de este caían al vacío. "¡Salamence!" Crimson no tenía tiempo, así que se lanzó al vacío y espero a ser recogido por su dragón. Afortunadamente, así fue, y a una velocidad impresionante, el Pokemon atrapó en el aire a Cobalt y a Grey, para soltarlos a todos en una pequeña isla en cuestión de segundos.

Grey cayó pesadamente en la orilla de un acantilado, mientras que Cobalt y Crimson bajaron del lomo de Salamence de una manera más delicada. El peliblanco trató de levantarse, pero se detuvo sobre sus rodillas cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en su brazo izquierdo; estaba roto. El de ojos amarillos se giró, y pudo ver cómo Zekrom ascendía y se unía al conflicto, prensándose también de Kyurem, para después descender al mar junto con Reshiram, trayéndolo consigo.

En el mar, se había abierto de nuevo un portal, justo como aquel por el que salió el Dragón Oscuro, y ahora las tres criaturas descendían por él, mientras Kyurem forcejeaba y gruñía para tratar de liberarse.

"¡No! ¡Kyurem!" Exclamó Grey, mientras miraba impotente como su compañero le era arrancado de las manos.

"Se terminó, Grey." Afirmó Crimson, con aquella característica frialdad. El peliblanco terminó de ponerse de pie y se giró a los hermanos, mirándoles con odio destilando de sus ojos. "Ya todo terminó."

"¡Maldito!" Rugió Grey, totalmente histérico. "¡¿Qué han hecho, imbéciles? El mundo iba caer en la ruina. ¡Todo sería perfecto! ¡Era mi mundo!" Por un momento, el muchacho concentró toda su atención en Crimson. "Desearía que nunca hubieses llegado a molestarme; ¡Mi vida antes de ti era perfecta, y la arruinaste! No pudiste simplemente dejarme en paz… eres una plaga…"

"Y tú." Dijo él, ahora refiriéndose a Cobalt. "Tu, del que todo mundo habla. Tú, a quien todo mundo quiere ver. El niño de la luz, el descendiente de Reshiram. ¡Basura! Eres solo un niño estúpido, ¡No sabes nada!" Llegados a este punto, varias lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Grey. Lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia y de dolor, mientras a sus espaldas Kyurem era arrastrado a otro mundo, y el portal se cerraba, con el sol naciente asomándose por el horizonte, marcando un nuevo día. No se giró para verlo, toda su atención estaba en los hermanos. "Te odio." Entonces, también se refirió a Crimson. "Los odio a ambos… Arruinaron mi vida." Y entonces, el Vigilante de Lacunosa retrocedió un paso. "Y ahora arruinaré la de ambos." Un segundo paso, y los ojos de Crimson se abrieron como platos.

"¡No!" El ojirojo se lanzó en carrera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo pudo ver cómo Grey se desplomaba por el acantilado, con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Y ahora, que había llegado al risco, y podía verlo descansando sobre las rocas al fondo, aún veía esa sonrisa. "¡IAAAAGGHAAAAA!" El grito que profirió Crimson pudo haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera. "¡Maldito! ¡Vete al infierno!"

"C-Crimson." La voz de su hermano lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El ojirojo se giró, aún de rodillas en el suelo, y pudo ver a Cobalt. El rubio comenzaba a transparentarse, y miraba sus manos aterrado. Entonces, la fuerza en sus piernas lo abandonó, y cayó de rodillas.

"¡Cobalt!" El mayor llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que cayera al suelo por completo, sujetándolo entre sus brazos. "¡Cobalt!"

"Siento… frío." Murmuró el ojiazul, contra el pecho de su hermano. "Y estoy mareado."

"No, no, no, no, no. ¡No!" Repetía el ojirojo, una y otra vez, mordiéndose los labios con una brutalidad casi animal. "Esto no puede terminar así, ¡No puede!"

"Crimson…" La voz de Cobalt era cada vez más débil, y era cada vez más difícil distinguirlo, pues su imagen era ya muy tenue. El mayor de los hermanos tragó pesadamente; sabía lo que debía hacer. Dirigió su mano derecha a su boca y la mordió, con fuerza, para después halar de ella violentamente, abriendo una enorme herida que sangraba abundantemente. Entonces, colocó su mano sangrante en la frente de su hermano.

Poco a poco, el mareo desaparecía, y aquella sensación de frío pasaba a convertirse en un cálido hormigueo en su pecho. Pero también, Cobalt se percató, de que sentía un enorme dolor en su mano derecha, y al parpadear, se miraba a sí mismo, arrodillado. Aquellas sensaciones, se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

"Q-Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el rubio, alarmado. Trataba de liberarse del agarre de su hermano, pero le era imposible. "N-No. ¡No, detente!" Su respiración se aceleró, y ahora podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Todo estaba mal. "¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!"

"Todo estará bien."

"¡No, suéltame! ¡Por favor, Crimson, no me hagas esto!" El niño había comenzado a llorar, sin molestarse en disimularlo. "Te prometo que iré a Sunnyshore y no saldré de ahí jamás… Te prometo no meterme de nuevo en tu unidad de almacenamiento. Te prometo alejarme de Amethyst. Prometo dejar de ser el peor hermano de todos, pero por favor, no me hagas esto." Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, y entonces, terminó con un apenas audible: "Por favor… no me obligues a vivir sin ti."

"Tranquilo." Murmuró Crimson, acariciando el rubio cabello de su hermano con su mano libre. "Nunca lo haré… Siempre estaré contigo." Sin embargo, esto no hacía las cosas mejores, y Cobalt seguía llorando. "… Te amo, Cobalt."

"T-Te… te amo, Crimson."

Y todo se volvió negro, para ambos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Entonces, ¿Encontraste la solución?" Preguntó Amethyst, sentada en medio de una total oscuridad. Así eran todos los sueños de Crimson, ya se había acostumbrado. A sus espaldas, el Niño Oscuro tenía la vista fija al frente, pensativo.<em>

"_Si." Respondió, simple y llanamente. "Pero…"_

"_Pero, ¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, extrañada. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"_

"_No." Murmuró él, por lo bajo. "Pero en caso de que algo ocurra, tengo un Plan B."_

"_¿Plan B?" Repitió la muchacha. "¿En qué consiste?"_

"_Solo prométeme, que si algo sucede… Tú cuidarás de él."_

"_Crimson-"_

"_Por favor." Le interrumpió, mirándole por sobre su hombro. Una mirada que la de ojos amatistas nunca había visto. "Prometelo."_

"…_Bien." Accedió ella, finalmente. "Me haré cargo de él. Lo prometo_

* * *

><p>El amanecer de un nuevo día se erguía sobre la región de Sinnoh, más específicamente sobre él último lugar en la región en recibir la luz del sol. Un año después del brutal ataque a la ciudad, Sunnyshore city se las había arreglado para recuperarse considerablemente. Claro, aún había mucho que hacer, pero el lugar había dejado de ser una pila de escombros en su mayoría, y la gente tenía fe en recuperar lo que algún día tuvieron.<p>

Por su parte, un chico corría por las calles de la ciudad costera, evadiendo tanto obstáculo como le fuese posible, mientras le era lanzado uno que otro insulto o saludo. Se le había hecho tarde, y ella no perdonaba la impuntualidad. Tomando una última curva, el tipo bajó por unas escaleras, y se sintió totalmente relajado apenas sus pies entraron en contacto con la arena de la playa. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente; al hacer esto, su mente rememoraba imágenes de un pasado- el pasado de alguien más.

"¡Cobalt!" Le llamó una voz a lo lejos, trayéndolo de nuevo a la tierra. A lo lejos, veía a cierta castaña de pie en la arena, con sus manos en sus caderas, mirándole de manera casi maternal. "¡Llegas tarde, niño!"

"Lo siento; me quedé dormido." Confesó el rubio. Su voz era grave, y se ponía en total contraste con su semblante de alegría infantil. El aludido se encaminó hasta la chica, quien le esperaba sentada sobre una manta, con todo lo necesario para un buen almuerzo. Una cesta de comida, un par de platos, y un pastel adornado con 20 velas.

"Está bien." Susurró la chica, levantando aquellos ojos purpura para encontrarse con los del chico. "Supongo que se te perdona. Es tu cumpleaños, después de todo."

"Si, supongo que lo es…" Murmuró el ahora hombre. "20 años… Solo me gustaría poder recordarlos."

"Todo a su tiempo, muchacho." Dijo Amethyst, sonriendo gentilmente. "Aún tienes mucho que vivir por delante, entonces arriba el ánimo."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó él, alzando la mirada, dejando que aquel par de ojos rojos resplandecieran con el sol. Y por un segundo, aquella persona dejó de ser Cobalt para la chica. Eso era una de las pocas cosas rescatables de la situación: aquel par de ojos siempre estarían disponibles para ella, y de cierta forma, Amethyst siempre podría estar con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. "Cuéntame de él, por favor."

"¿De nuevo?"

"Vamos, es mi cumpleaños." Jugando la carta del cumpleañero, y con una cucharada de pastel disolviéndose en su boca, el ojirojo sonreía cual niño en una dulcería. "Por favor, cuéntame de él."

"Bien." Accedió ella, antes de suspirar y dirigir su mirada al cielo. "Él era un entrenador Pokemon, el mejor que yo haya visto alguna vez. Había ganado todo lo habido y por haber, y durante toda su vida solo conocí a un puñado de personas que pudieron vencerlo. Muchos creían que era una mala persona, simplemente porque hacía lo que creía correcto, sin importarle el resultado para los demás. Sin embargo…" La de ojos amatistas no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de Cobalt, y un nudo se formó en su garganta al hacerlo. "Sin embargo… sé que él era capaz de amar. A pesar de todo."

"Me gustaría haberlo conocido." Confesó Cobalt, sonriendo. "Sé que le estoy inmensamente agradecido."

"Disculpen." Llamó una voz, ajena a cualquiera de ellos, y ambos se giraron hacía atrás. La fuente de aquella voz era una chica, joven, de piel bronceada y grandes ojos azules. Su largo cabello negro caía hasta su cintura y su complexión era delgada, con varias curvas adornándola en algunos puntos. "Estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Podrían ayudarme?"

"Seguro." Exclamó Cobalt, para después ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde estaba la muchacha. "¿Tienes un nombre?"

"Puedes llamarme Ness." Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para saludar. Cobalt le miró extrañado unos segundos, antes de reír suavemente y estrechar su mano.

"Un gusto conocerte, Ness." Dijo el rubio, aún sonriente. "Pero en realidad me refería a la persona que buscas."

"Oh, lo siento." Se disculpó ella, agachando la mirada. "Él… probablemente murió hace mucho, pero aún entonces quiero estar segura. De estar vivo, ahora probablemente tenga unos 16 años de edad."

"¿Cómo se llama?" Insistió Amethyst, desde lo lejos aún.

"Su nombre es… Su nombre es Cobalt."

_Fin_


End file.
